La sombra del amor
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Finalizado! ¿Que será de la vida de Shuichi ahora que Yuki ya no está? ¿será capaz de volver a amar? Shuichi tendrá que aprender a vivir sin Yuki porque él... Lean y juzguen
1. Parte 1

Ghost: La sombra del amor

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, además tiene lemon(Gravitation, se trata de un Yuki x Shuichi y más)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

En la ciudad de Nagoya, capital de la prefectura de Aichi, Japón; una joven pareja de novios se encontraba en planes para rentar un nuevo departamento en dicha ciudad, a pesar de tener varios meses de noviazgo era la primera vez que vivirían juntos, ambos se encontraban muy felices. Llegan a un departamento para hacer las evaluaciones respectivas y llegan a la conclusión de que, de todos los departamentos que habían visitado ese era el mejor y toman la decisión de rentarlo

Shuichi. ¿Qué te parece?

Yuki. Aquí ya tendré un mejor espacio para escribir mis novelas

Shuichi. Me alegro por ti, oye, tenemos que dar una gran fiesta con todos nuestros amigos para festejar

Yuki. Calma, me parece que es mejor instalarnos primero antes que eso

Shuichi. Es verdad, creo que soy un poco acelerado

Yuki. ¿Un poco?

Shuichi. Que malo eres Yuki

Yuki. Tengo que ir a firmar el contrato

Shuichi. Bien, aquí te espero

Yuki se va a firmar el contrato entre tanto Shuichi recibe una llamada no esperada, pero aún así le da mucho gusto recibirla, se trataba de Tatsuha, el hermano de Yuki y por lo tanto cuñado de Shuichi. Él era una persona al igual que Shuichi un poco hiperactivo y además de eso muy buen amigo de Shuichi, a diferencia de Yuki, quien era un poco serio y con aquellos que no le simpatizaban era frío y cortante, pero en sí era una persona muy buena y además generosa y que a la vez estaba locamente enamorado de Shuichi, aún cuando no pareciera que se lo demostrara. Shuichi da la dirección de aquel nuevo departamento donde vivirían ambos a Tatsuha, quien no duda en dejar todos sus quehaceres e irse corriendo a conocer dicho lugar, al llegar y tocar la puerta ésta es abierta por Yuki, quien al ver a su hermano no pone un gesto muy agradable, en cambio Shuichi se alegra mucho de verlo y enseguida muestra el departamento e indica todo lo que piensa hacer en él en cuanto arreglos y demás detalles

Tatsuha. Que emoción, ya quiero ver cuando tengas todo en orden

Shuichi. Si, daremos una gran fiesta ¿verdad Yuki?

Yuki. ¿Has visitado a Miaka?

Tatsuha. No¿por qué?

Yuki. Solo preguntaba

Tatsuha. Si te molesta mi presencia me voy

Yuki. No, quédate hermano, sirve que nos ayudas a traer las cosas

Tatsuha. Me parece muy bien

Shuichi. ¡Muy bien, Tatsuha-kun nos ayudará!

Tatsuha. ¡Sí!

Yuki. Por Dios

Tatsuha y Shuichi se agarran de las manos y comienzan a saltar de la emoción, ambos corren rumbo a la salida para recibir a la mudanza que Yuki había mandado traer con las cosas de su antiguo departamento para después mandar por las de Shuichi. Entre los tres terminan de llevar las cosas y darles acomodo, por la tarde Tatsuha se va y Shuichi se queda haciendo ciertos detalles para darle su toque final al departamento; y no es sino hasta una semana después que terminan de arreglar su nuevo departamento, era de noche y Shuichi observaba muy contento el producto de su trabajo, Yuki le ve muy feliz y se acerca para darle un abrazo por la espalda, Shuichi apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Yuki y ambos observan el departamento, Yuki le da un beso en la mejilla a Shuichi y se retira a la cocina, saca una cerveza del refrigerador y la comienza a beber

Shuichi. ¿Te gustó como estoy arreglando el departamento?

Yuki. Sí, claro

Shuichi. No lo dices muy convencido

Yuki. No es eso, es que ya sabes que como lo escojas está bien para mí

Shuichi. Me gustaría también que dieras tu opinión y que dieras consejos, el departamento también es tuyo

Yuki. No tengo paciencia para eso

Shuichi. Sí, para eso y para más

Yuki. Shu

Yuki se acerca a Shuichi y le levanta el rostro para darle un beso, Shuichi aún estaba un poco triste por lo comentado anteriormente y finge un poco de apatía, pero como siempre, Yuki sabía muy bien como colocar una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

Yuki. ¿Ya tienes los preparativos para la fiesta?

Shuichi. Aún no, pero con tu ayuda...

Yuki. Encárgate tú de eso

Shuichi. Lo sabía, siempre haces lo mismo

Yuki. ¿Otra vez, por favor, es que tu estilo es el mejor

Shuichi se cruza de brazos y le voltea el rostro a Yuki, él se conmueve de la reacción del chico pero lo toma como broma, nuevamente agarra su barbilla y voltea su rostro hacia él, lo besa y después lo abraza, Shuichi sonríe y también abraza a Yuki, él comienza a besar el cuello de Shuichi quitando después la camisa del chico, Shuichi rodea el cuello de Yuki con sus brazos y le da un beso en la nariz, Yuki susurra al oído de Shuichi preguntando si desea tomar un baño junto con él, Shuichi se sonroja y con la cabeza asiente tímidamente, los dos se toman de las manos y se dirigen al cuarto de baño, ya dentro Yuki comienza a besar a Shuichi bajando su mano para desabrochar los pantalones de su amante, Shuichi suelta los labios de Yuki y ambos se miran a los ojos mientras Yuki se quita la ropa lentamente para después terminar de quitársela a Shuichi, quien toma nuevamente la mano de Yuki y lo lleva a donde se encuentra la regadera, nuevamente se besan y Shuichi estira su mano para abrir la llave del agua, al principio era fría pero después se acomoda a una temperatura ambiente, las manos de Yuki recorren lentamente el cuerpo de Shuichi mientras Yuki baja también lentamente, Shuichi se muerde los labios mientras Yuki juega un poco con su lengua, y antes de terminar Yuki sube nuevamente y se besan, Yuki agarra el jabón de baño y con movimientos suaves frota la espalda de Shuichi mientras le besa el cuello al chico, de la espalda Yuki lleva el jabón de baño al pecho de Shuichi, las manos de Yuki acarician el pecho de Shuichi y después sus dedos juegan un poco en los pezones de Shuichi provocando los jadeos de éste, deja el jabón de baño en el sujetador y baja sus manos para acariciar las piernas de Shuichi, lentamente las sujeta y después las sube a la altura de su cintura, rodea ésta con las piernas del chico para después acomodarse para una penetración, estando dentro comienza a moverse lentamente de arriba-abajo, mientras que Shuichi aprieta fuertemente la espalda de Yuki y gime placenteramente. Yuki era un excelente amante y siempre sabía satisfacer a Shuichi en extremo, quien también era apasionado y lograba provocar en Yuki un placer indescriptible. Con un poco más de fuerza Yuki continúa dentro de Shuichi haciéndolo gemir con más fuerza, las uñas de Shuichi comenzaban a arañar la espalda de Yuki quien no dejaba de sonreír por darse cuenta que Shuichi realmente lo estaba disfrutando, antes de llegar a su clímax Yuki y Shuichi se besan tiernamente hasta que Yuki culmina dentro de él, segundos después Yuki sale de Shuichi y ambos se sonríen, entre sus brazos Yuki agarra a Shuichi y lo lleva a la cama de ambos, los dos estaban totalmente empapados pero aún así lo acuesta en la cama, se encima en él y comienzan a besarse y acariciarse; cuando Yuki siente que se ha recuperado lentamente separa una pierna de Shuichi de la otra y de nuevo entra en él a la vez que sujeta el miembro de Shuichi con su mano izquierda, el chico se muerde los dedos fuertemente y gime de placer, Yuki cierra sus ojos y hace un poco lentos sus movimientos relajando a Shuichi quien saca sus dedos de su boca y los mete a la de Yuki, después ambos se besan y Shuichi dirige su mano a donde está la de Yuki para ayudarlo, entonces nuevamente Yuki vuelve a su ritmo causando nuevamente una sensación más satisfactoria a Shuichi quien al sentir el líquido de Yuki dentro suyo suspira fuertemente, Yuki sale de él y ambos continúan con sus manos en el miembro de Shuichi a la vez que se besan apasionadamente y sus manos disponibles se sujetan fuertemente la una de la otra, segundos después llega a su límite y llena las manos de ambos, Yuki mete sus dedos en la boca de Shuichi y él los suyos en la de Yuki, después de terminar se abrazan quedando después ambos dormidos.

Muy temprano en la mañana del día siguiente Yuki se levanta y sale del departamento, horas más tarde se despierta Shuichi y no ve a Yuki al otro lado de la cama, después, alguien llama a la puerta y él pensando que se trata de Yuki se dirige a atender rápidamente, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con que no se trataba de Yuki, sino de otra persona

Tatsuha. ¡Hola!

Shuichi. Tatsuha-kun ¿qué pasa?

Tatsuha. Vine a visitarte¿puedo pasar?

Shuichi. Si, claro que sí, perdona mi reacción, pero es que pensé que eras Yuki

Tatsuha. Conque mi hermano salió

Shuichi. Si, no dijo nada al respecto, y ve, ni siquiera me puse ropa, solo ésta bata

Tatsuha. ¿Estas desnudo?

Shuichi. Bueno pues, creo que sí, pero permíteme, enseguida me cambio, espera aquí

Tatsuha. Está bien

Shuichi se va rumbo a su habitación y Tatsuha le observa mientras piensa e imagina como será Shuichi sin aquella bata que lo cubría, Tatsuha se sonroja con aquellos pensamientos y enseguida intenta borrarlos de su mente, minutos después sale Shuichi ya vestido e invita a su cuñado una tasa de té que Tatsuha no puede negar; ambos se divierten platicando mucho, después de un par de horas Yuki regresa con algunas bolsas en las manos, Shuichi al verlo se emociona y corre en su encuentro abrazándolo, Yuki retrocede tres pasos al cargarse el peso del cuerpo de Shuichi en él y por poco tira las bolsas al suelo, Tatsuha se acerca para ayudar a Yuki con sus bolsas

Yuki. Gracias

Tatsuha. No hay de qué¿qué trajiste?

Shuichi. Si¿qué me trajiste?

Yuki. Ve tú mismo

Shuichi. ¿Desechables, botanas y cervezas?

Yuki. La verdad es que no supe que más traer, te dije que no sé de estas cosas

Shuichi. ¿Son para la fiesta?

Yuki. Si bueno, las cervezas son para mí

Shuichi mira emocionado a Yuki y sus ojos se humedecen, Yuki no entiende que le pasa pero la verdad es que Shuichi se sentía muy contento de que se interesara un poco más en la idea de la fiesta, sobre todo después de su platica del día anterior, Shuichi se avienta a los brazos de Yuki y lo besa en los labios, Yuki también besa a Shuichi, y Tatsuha solamente se voltea a otro lugar. Tatsuha y Shuichi eran muy buenos amigos además de que mantenía una excelente relación con Yuki como hermanos que eran, pero a pesar de eso a Tatsuha le daba un poco de envidia la relación que ellos dos tenían

Tatsuha. Bien, yo tengo que irme, prometí a papá estar para la cena

Yuki. Esta bien, ven cuando quieras hermano

Tatsuha. Sí, muchas gracias

Shuichi. Te esperamos aquí para la fiesta, yo te hablo para avisarte

Tatsuha. Gracias Shuichi, nos vemos

Los días pasan y Shuichi tenía todo preparado para la fiesta en honor al nuevo departamento de Yuki y de él y eso lo tenía muy entusiasmado, los amigos de ambos, que aunque no eran muchos habían sido invitados

Hiroshi. Todo está muy bien, muy a tú estilo, pero ¿Y Yuki?

Shuichi. Ya ves, él no aporta mucho en esas cosas

Hiroshi. Te quedó muy bien, me ha gustado mucho, además es muy amplio

Shuichi. Aunque Yuki no trabaja actualmente, con las regalías de sus novelas nos va muy bien

Hiroshi. Eso es verdad

Shuichi. Oye, no veo a Ayaka-chan¿no la trajiste?

Hiroshi. Tuvo que regresar a Kyoto pero volverá en una semana

Shuichi. Ya veo

Suguru. ¡Hola!

Hiroshi. Hola

Shuichi. Hola¿a qué hora llegaste?

Suguru. Acabo de llegar, Yuki me abrió

Shuichi. Que gusto que hayas podido venir

Suguru. Si, y no vine solo

Shuichi. ¿A no, pillín

Suguru. Su nombre es K´, nos conocimos en mi viaje a San Francisco

Shuichi. ¡Que emoción, yo nunca había conocido a un Norteamericano

Suguru. Ven que te lo presento

Shuichi y Suguru van a donde se encuentra K´ y Suguru hace las respectivas presentaciones, y así, los invitados iban llegando, entre ellos se encontraban: Miaka y Tohma, una pareja de esposos, Miaka era la hermana mayor de Yuki y Tatsuha; su esposo Tohma era un empresario muy importante y además muy rico, y aunque a Yuki parecía no simpatizarle mucho aún así era amable con él, también, la relación de Yuki con Miaka no era tan buena como lo era con Tatsuha, pero siempre buscaban la forma de llevar las cosas en paz y con tranquilidad, sobre todo gracias a Shuichi que se preocupaba mucho porque todos esos problemas aminoraran y llevaran una mejor relación de familia. Otro de los invitados era Sakano, no muy amigo de Yuki pero si de Shuichi, y aunque no de muchos años pero su relación si era de confianza, además, Sakano era amigo de Tohma desde hace tiempo, aunque su relación era de mucho respeto, a pesar de eso, por alguna razón a Miaka parecía no agradarle mucho. Otra invitada era Mariko, hermana de Shuichi y al igual que él un poco extrovertida y alegre, gustaba también de asistir a fiestas y divertirse a lo grande, a ella parecía agradarle mucho Hiroshi y hasta cierto punto se sentía atraída hacia él, a pesar que el corazón de Hiroshi pertenecía solamente a Ayaka. A la fiesta faltaban dos personas: Noriko, amiga tanto de Shuichi como de Yuki, quien se encontraba de vacaciones en otro país y le era imposible asistir; y también, Ryuuichi Sakuma.

Después de un par de horas, donde Shuichi no paraba de platicar con todos y de todos los temas habidos y por haber, dos de los invitados tenían que irse, se trataba de Suguru y K´, quienes estaban un poco cansados del viaje que habían hecho desde Estados Unidos y decidían irse. Mientras los invitados se entretenían en lo que era la sala, Yuki, que se encontraba dentro del baño, al ver pasar a Shuichi discretamente saca su mano y lo jala al interior de éste

Shuichi. ¿Qué pasa?

Yuki. Me enfadé de estar allá y me escondí

Shuichi. Pero

Yuki. Nadie nota nuestra ausencia, hay que divertirnos

Shuichi. Pero allá tenemos invitados, además, entre esos invitados están tus hermanos

Yuki. Será rápido

Shuichi. ¿Rápido?

Yuki. Ni siquiera nos quitaremos la ropa, lo prometo

Shuichi. A veces creo que eres un pervertido Yuki

Yuki. No pienses eso, es que esa ropa que traes, grrrr

Shuichi se sonroja del comentario de Yuki mientras baja la cabeza para verse asimismo, Yuki aprovecha su distraimiento y se acerca para besarlo, obviamente Shuichi no pone ninguna clase de resistencia y se deja a la merced de Yuki, cuyos labios tibios y suaves hacían desearlo aún más, Yuki baja su mano rápidamente, desabrocha y baja el cierre del pantalón de Shuichi a la vez que lo lleva contra la pared, después baja la ropa interior del chico y su mano se dirige a la pierna derecha de Shuichi, la cual levanta a la altura de su cadera y ahí la sostiene, la otra mano de Yuki desabrocha su propio pantalón y baja el cierre también, con aquella mano libre se agarra y penetra a Shuichi lentamente, Shuichi jadea muy fuerte y Yuki lo besa para callarlo, cuando suelta sus labios el chico se muerde el dedo índice mientras Yuki se muerde los labios y acelera un poco, las mejillas de Shuichi comienzan a tornarse de color rojizo a la vez que cierra sus ojos, Yuki pregunta susurrante a Shuichi si le agrada lo que hace y Shuichi contesta con un sí placentero a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa se refleja en sus labios, poco después Yuki comienza a llenar a Shuichi y después sale de él, Shuichi baja lentamente su pierna y comienza a subirse la ropa interior y los pantalones, Yuki también hace lo mismo, ya los dos estaban cambiados y listos para salir, Yuki pide a Shuichi que salga primero y él le alcanzará después. Shuichi sale despistadamente y se dirige a la sala con los invitados, nadie excepto Hiroshi sospechaba de la ausencia de ambos, cuando Shuichi llega a la sala discretamente Hiroshi se le acerca y con voz pícara dice a Shuichi que le encuentra un poco agitado y pregunta el por qué, Shuichi se sonroja completamente y voltea a ver a Hiroshi a los ojos

Shuichi. No, como crees

Hiroshi. Confiesa

Shuichi. Hiro

Hiroshi. ¿Dónde fue?

Shuichi. En el baño hombre, pero no lo comentes, mucho menos con los hermanos de Yuki

Hiroshi. Claro que no, bien sabes que no

Tatsuha. ¿Dónde te habías metido, y mí hermano?

Shuichi. Fui por algo de beber, y a Yuki no le he visto

Hiroshi. Debe estar descansando

Tatsuha. ¿Descansando?

Shuichi. No le hagas caso, está loco

Tatsuha. Bien, porque debo irme y quería despedirme

Shuichi. ¿Tan pronto te vas?

Tatsuha. Miaka tiene que irse y aprovecharé que me lleve a mi departamento

Shuichi. Ni hablar, ya todos comenzarán a irse

Miaka. ¿Y Yuki?

Hiroshi. Reponiéndose

Miaka. ¿De que?

Hiroshi. Es que...

Shuichi. ¡De nada, no tarda en venir

Mientras ellos continúan donde mismo, en la sala se encontraban solos Tohma y Sakano, ambos estaban en silencio, solo hasta que Tohma levanta su copa de vino y se recarga en uno de los sillones de la sala, Sakano decide romper el hielo

Sakano. Me intriga más el que no digas nada

Tohma. Tú y yo pactamos olvidar todo lo que pasó aquel verano¿recuerdas esa promesa?

Sakano. La promesa y... el suceso

Tohma. Hazte saber que amo a mi esposa

Sakano. Y no lo dudo

Tohma. Entonces olvidemos todo¿cuál es el problema?

Sakano. Que tú lograste confundirme bastante

Tohma. ¿En qué sentido?

Sakano. Sabes de cual hablo

Tohma. Ya no eres ni somos unos chiquillos¿por qué entonces comportarnos así, además, fue solo cosa de una noche y...

Sakano. ¡Lo sé, solo una noche y una gran borrachera

Tohma. ¿Lo ves, ni tú ni yo lo planeamos, fue solo por el calor de la noche y además todo era muy confuso

Sakano. Pero es que...

Miaka. Ya me despedí de mi hermano¿nos vamos?

Tohma. Claro que si, señor Sakano, como siempre, fue un gran placer

Miaka. Con permiso

Sakano. Pasen

Tohma y Miaka se van y Sakano se queda ahí observando el techo de aquel departamento, ve acercarse a Yuki y fija su mirada en él mientras piensa que es muy apuesto, pero a Sakano no le agradaba en lo más mínimo Yuki, él de quien estaba enamorado era Tohma, desde hacía varios años, pero a Tohma parecía agradarle mucho Yuki, a pesar de estar enamorado de su esposa, pero a veces se lograba notar una simpatía muy grande hacia su cuñado; al acercarse Yuki sonríe a Sakano y él lo saluda asintiendo con la cabeza, poco después llega Tatsuha, quien había renunciado al aventón de Miaka para dirigirse a la puerta e intentar salir, casi al hacerlo, Sakano lo ve fijamente y se sonroja al ver, que al igual que Yuki, Tatsuha es muy guapo y piensa que jamás había notado el parecido hasta ese día; Tatsuha siente la mirada encima de Sakano y tose despistadamente, Sakano se levanta de su asiento y dice que también debe irse, y que de esa forma acompañará a Tatsuha para que no caminase solo a esas horas de la noche, a Yuki y a Shuichi les parece bien que así sea, ellos salen de la casa después de haberse despedido y Hiroshi era el único al igual que Mariko que quedaba en el departamento, la hermana de Shuichi estaba ebria y caminaba torpemente mientras cantaba, entonces Hiroshi se ofrece para llevarle a casa, al oír tales palabras Mariko se abraza al cuello de Hiroshi y continúa cantando, Shuichi se avergüenza del comportamiento y la regaña, Yuki solamente ríe mientras Hiroshi busca las llaves de su auto, Mariko se queda dormida y Hiroshi encuentra sus llaves, salen del departamento dejando a Yuki y Shuichi

Yuki. Por fin solos

Shuichi. Estoy cansado

Yuki. No exageres

Shuichi. Fue un día ajetreado

Yuki. Que mal, entonces lo haré solo

Shuichi. Yuki

Yuki. ¿Qué tiene?

Shuichi. Está bien, pero rapidito

Yuki. ¿Más rápido?

Shuichi. Bien, un poco más pausado, tal vez más lento y delicado, tal vez puedas susurrarme al oído mientras llego al cielo con tus caricias

Yuki. Ya estas desvariando, te escuchas con urgencia, lo deseas

Shuichi. ¿Bueno, y qué esperas!

Yuki. Con calma

Shuichi se lanza a los brazos de Yuki y se besan apasionadamente, se dirigen a su habitación donde hacen el amor el número mayor de veces que sus cuerpos pueden aguantar, el calor, el sudor y la agitación total de sus cuerpos elevaban el estímulo y la excitación de ambos; pero en otro lugar, por las calles aún caminaban Tatsuha y Sakano, quien nuevamente ve detenidamente a Tatsuha haciéndolo sonrojarse y sentirse incómodo, Sakano ríe un poco tratando también de disimular su risa

Tatsuha. ¿Qué le sucede?

Sakano. Eres muy atractivo ¿sabes?

Tatsuha. ¿A usted?

Sakano. Si, me gustan los hombres, y usted es uno de los más guapos que haya conocido

Tatsuha. Me incomoda que hable usted así, apenas si le conozco

Sakano. ¿Eso es malo?

Tatsuha. Es de las pocas veces que hemos entablado una plática y además es un poco penoso que diga esas cosas de mí

Sakano. Entonces conozcámonos mejor

Tatsuha. Pero

Sakano. ¿Quieres ir a casa conmigo?

Tatsuha. Creo que ha bebido de más

Sakano. Perdón, fue imprudente hacerle esa proposición, me siento apenado

Tatsuha. ¿Entonces no ha bebido?

Sakano. No, nada, pero le pido de nuevo disculpas... me parece que ésta es su casa, yo me retiro a la mía, por si acaso, le dejo mi tarjeta

Tatsuha. Muchas gracias

Sakano. De que muchacho, de que

Sakano se retira y Tatsuha se intriga por dicha proposición. En el departamento de Yuki y Shuichi ambos estaban bajo las sábanas y con los cuerpos llenos de sudor, apenas si podían hablar de la agitación que aún había en sus cuerpos

Yuki. ¿Qué opinas?

Shuichi. ¡Cinco veces, eres una fiera Yuki¿cómo puedes tanto?

Yuki. Soy súper Yuki, supongo

Shuichi. Calla modesto, tienes buen dote, lo acepto

Yuki. Gracias, que halagado me siento

Shuichi. ¿Podrías, hacérmelo nuevamente?

Yuki. No sé si pueda

Shuichi. ¿Quieres conseguir una erección?

Yuki. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Shuichi. Sí

Shuichi se levanta de la cama y se para al frente de la misma, Yuki pone sus manos cruzadas tras la nuca y observa detenidamente a Shuichi, quien comienza acariciarse el pecho lentamente, chupa uno de sus dedos y lo frota contra uno de sus pezones, Yuki se muerde el labio inferior y cruza un poco la pierna, la mano derecha de Shuichi baja hasta su miembro y lo acaricia lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, momentos después lo suelta y se pone de espaldas dirigiendo dos de sus dedos y los introduce en él mismo, Yuki siente que se comienza a excitar y acaricia instintivamente su estómago, Shuichi saca sus dedos y se acerca a Yuki para ofrecérselos, Yuki no puede negarse y los mete a su boca, Shuichi baja por el cuerpo de Yuki y lo toma con ambas manos, Yuki se agarra de las sábanas mientras Shuichi lo lame, cuando lo saca de su boca ambos se miran a los ojos y una sonrisa se refleja en Shuichi

Shuichi. La has conseguido¿continúo?

Yuki. No, el resto lo haré yo

Shuichi se sube en Yuki y se acomoda el miembro de su amante para que entre en él, Yuki está completamente dentro de Shuichi y éste comienza a hacer los movimientos para el disfrute de ambos, y así, hasta que Yuki consigue verterse en Shuichi, los dos estaban totalmente cansados, y claro, después de la sexta vez era obvio que sus cuerpos cayesen rendidos, Yuki en especial estaba agotado y cae rotundamente dormido, Shuichi lo mira mientras duerme y piensa que es muy tierno verle dormir, dice que lo ama y lo abraza para después quedarse dormido. Varios días después...

Shuichi. ¿Estas muy ocupado?

Yuki. Sí

Shuichi. Ah

Yuki. ¿Por qué?

Shuichi. Quería que fuésemos a comer a algún lado

Yuki. No puedo, lo siento

Shuichi. Que mal, entonces prepararé algo para comer aquí

Yuki. No te molestes¿por qué no comes fuera con Tatsuha?

Shuichi. ¿Con Tatsuha-kun?

Yuki. Si, ustedes se divierten mucho juntos, y por el momento yo no puedo atenderte

Shuichi. Es verdad, además no quiero interrumpirte mientras escribes

Yuki. Entonces háblale para que venga por ti, no quiero que salgas solo

Shuichi. Te preocupas demasiado

Yuki. Háblale, no te dejaré salir si no viene él por ti

Shuichi. Pareces mi papá

Yuki. Háblale

Shuichi. Ya voy, ya voy hombre

Shuichi llama a Tatsuha y él muy emocionado acepta ir a comer con Shuichi, así que rápidamente deja todos sus pendientes para pasar por el chico, Yuki le pide a Tatsuha que se haga cargo de Shuichi y el gustoso acepta, cuando salen del departamento y van al Restaurante Tatsuha miraba fijamente a Shuichi y de repente comenzaba a sonrojarse, Shuichi era un poco distraído y no se daba cuenta de la reacción de Tatsuha

Shuichi. Quiero comer algo de comida China¿vamos?

Tatsuha. Donde quieras está bien

Shuichi. Te noto algo serio

Tatsuha. No es nada, creo que anoche no dormí bien

Shuichi. Ji ji ji ji ji

Tatsuha. ¿Qué te pasa?

Shuichi. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Tatsuha. ¡No pienses disparates!

Shuichi. Era broma

Tatsuha. Yo no soy como mi hermano y tú

Shuichi. ¿A qué te refieres?

Tatsuha. Ustedes son... son muy sexuales ¿verdad?

Shuichi. Que pena oírte decir eso, me da vergüenza

Tatsuha. Lo he notado

Shuichi. ¿Qué cosa?

Tatsuha. Eso, que lo hacen mucho, deben tener una gran coordinación

Shuichi. Mejor cambiemos de tema

Tatsuha. Aquella vez que fuimos a comer los tres¿recuerdas, tú y él se pararon al baño, pero ya sé que pasó ahí dentro

Shuichi. Tatsuha...

Tatsuha. Cuando Miaka nos invitó a su casa para festejar el cierre del negocio de Tohma, tú y mi hermano de repente ya no estaban y también sé porque, y así, podría decir otras más

Shuichi. Y yo que pensé que no lo notabas

Tatsuha. A veces siento envidia de esa relación

Shuichi. No digas eso, pronto lo encontrarás

Tatsuha. Ya una vez sufrí una decepción ¿recuerdas?

Shuichi. ¿Sakuma-san?

Tatsuha. Sí

Shuichi. Pero es él quien perdió a alguien valioso, no tú

Tatsuha. Gracias

Tatsuha y Shuichi llegan al Restaurante de comida China y después de comer Tatsuha invita a Shuichi una nieve, él acepta y ahí ambos platican por largo tiempo, Shuichi mira el reloj y ve que es un poco tarde, entonces deciden regresar, Tatsuha lleva a Shuichi a su departamento y después se va; Tatsuha se sentía un poco triste, había recordado aquella relación que hace tiempo había perdido y eso lo entristecía, además, sentía cosas que consideraba prohibidas por la persona a quien su hermano amaba, su cabeza era como una enredadera, no sabía hacia donde se irían sus pensamientos y eso lo desesperaba. Al llegar a su departamento alguien lo esperaba a la puerta con una gran sonrisa

Tatsuha. ¿Usted?

Sakano. Hola, te esperaba

Tatsuha. ¿Por qué?

Sakano. Para platicar

Tatsuha. No sé de qué podríamos hablar, pero está bien, adelante

Sakano. Gracias

Tatsuha abre la puerta con un poco de inseguridad, no sabía si hacia lo correcto dejando pasar a aquella persona que apenas conocía, ambos entran y Tatsuha ofrece algo a Sakano y éste acepta, al principio sus platicas eran muy cortas y en ratos había pausas muy largas, no sabían que decirse, Tatsuha pregunta después de un gran silencio y acordándose de algo que Sakano había dicho

Tatsuha. ¿Qué era de lo que quería hablar?

Sakano. He notado, que Shuichi te simpatiza mucho

Tatsuha. Somos amigos

Sakano. Pero a ti te interesa de otra manera, te atrae físicamente

Tatsuha. Eso es mentira, mentira, usted no sabe nada

Sakano. Es difícil aceptarlo, lo sé. Yo también siento algo prohibido por una persona

Tatsuha. ¿Algo prohibido?

Sakano. Estoy enamorado de tu cuñado

Tatsuha. ¿De Shuichi?

Sakano. No

Tatsuha. No puede ser... ¿Tohma?

Sakano. Te lo dije, es prohibido, él es esposo de la señora Miaka

Tatsuha. Pero no solo por eso¿de verdad le gusta Tohma, y yo que pensé que mi hermana estaba loca por casarse con alguien como él

Sakano. Él es excelente

Tatsuha. ¿Eh?

Sakano. De todas las maneras

Tatsuha. Dicen que el amor es ciego

Sakano. Te confesaré algo

Tatsuha. ¿Confesar?

Sakano. Tohma y yo nos conocemos hace mucho, fuimos a la misma Universidad, y un día, pasó algo entre nosotros, antes que conociera incluso a Miaka

Tatsuha. ¿Algo?

Sakano. Éramos jóvenes, consumíamos drogas

Tatsuha. ¿Drogas, eso no lo sabía de Tohma

Sakano. Fuimos invitados a un Rave, había muchas drogas y alcohol y se nos hizo fácil consumir un poco de todo, recuerdo que una chica se acercó a él y sin más comenzaron a besarse, ni siquiera se conocían, la amiga de ella se acercó a mí y también nos besamos, recuerdo vagamente que le hice el amor, pero a Tohma no lo vi con la otra chica, yo estaba realmente confundido, las drogas hacían su efecto final y casi al caer lo vi a él acercándose y a la chica alejándose muy enojada junto a su amiga, entonces perdí el conocimiento

Tatsuha. ¿Y qué pasó?

Sakano. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, solo sé que me despertó una sensación muy agradable, abrí mis ojos y lo vi a él

Tatsuha. ¿A Tohma?

Sakano. Si, él estaba acariciando mi cuerpo y bajando lentamente, yo estaba somnoliento y no hacía caso a ello hasta que sentí su boca en mi miembro, me di un sentón rápido y opuse resistencia pero él sujetaba con fuerza mis piernas

Tatsuha. Basta, no siga, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo

Sakano. Debes oírme, déjame terminar

Tatsuha. Está bien, pero no sea tan explícito

Sakano. Lo siento, bien, para resumir él me hizo suyo esa noche, yo estaba muy confundido y aturdido, las drogas habían acabado con mis fuerzas y yo me deje poseer por él, volví a perder el conocimiento y cuando desperté totalmente él estaba a un lado de mí, dormido, tiernamente dormido y con el cuerpo bañado en sudor, en parte por las drogas, claro

Tatsuha. ¿Ustedes fueron novios?

Sakano. No, solo tuvimos relaciones esa y otra vez

Tatsuha. ¿Otra vez?

Sakano. Si, no hace mucho que pasó la última

Tatsuha. ¿Qué, él ya estaba casado con mi hermana?

Sakano. Así es

Tatsuha. Ese bastardo, y a todo esto¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Sakano. Tohma ama a Miaka, de eso no me cabe duda, pero también siente algo por Yuki

Tatsuha. ¿Por mi hermano?

Sakano. Así es, no sé si sea amor o simple atracción, pero de verdad le encanta

Tatsuha. Eso es horrible, si antes me caía mal, ahora más, pero vuelvo a preguntar¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Sakano. Tú quieres a Shuichi, y yo quiero a Yuki fuera del camino

Tatsuha. ¿Estas loco, jamás le haría daño a mi propio hermano, lo quiero mucho

Sakano. No seas tonto, nadie habló de hacer daño, solo separarlos

Tatsuha. Eso es absurdo, a usted no le ayuda que se separen, Tohma tendría libre el camino

Sakano. No, porque él no abandonaría a Miaka, eso lo aseguro

Tatsuha. Eso es muy absurdo, no pienso ser partícipe en algo tan atroz

Sakano. ¿Qué sentiste?

Tatsuha. ¿Qué?

Sakano. Cuando el señor Sakuma te abandonó

Tatsuha. Usted no se meta, ni trate de abrir viejas heridas

Sakano. No dejes que te pase lo mismo con Shuichi, te arrepentirás si lo dejas ir

Tatsuha. Él ama a mi hermano, no funcionaría ese plan

Sakano. Lo sé, él ama a Yuki y el otro siente lo mismo, pero en ésta vida todo es posible

Tatsuha. Le ruego salga de mi departamento

Sakano se acerca lentamente a Tatsuha haciéndolo retroceder con cada paso que daba, y así hasta que topa con una de las paredes, Sakano apoya su brazo derecho en la pared, se acerca lentamente a Tatsuha y logra darle un beso en la oreja, Tatsuha se sonroja mucho y avienta fuertemente a Sakano pero él vuelve a acercarse y le da un beso en los labios, Tatsuha se queda inmóvil y sorprendido por aquello, segundos después reacciona y avienta a Sakano con más fuerza

Tatsuha. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Sakano. Lo siento, me pareciste irresistible

Tatsuha. ¡Salga ahora mismo de mi departamento!

Sakano. Por favor chico, piénsalo, Shuichi será tuyo, como tanto lo has deseado

Tatsuha. Mi hermano es muy importante para mí, quiero verlo feliz

Sakano. Piénsalo muchacho, espero tu respuesta, ya tienes la dirección de mi casa

Tatsuha. ¡Ya váyase!

Tatsuha abre la puerta y Sakano se dirige a ella, se acomoda el saco y lanza a Tatsuha una mirada de deseo, enojado Tatsuha avienta la puerta y después comienza a golpear la pared con mucho coraje. Por unos momentos se había imaginado una vida al lado de Shuichi sin Yuki y al ser feliz imaginándolo se enojaba de pensar que pudiese tener ese tipo de pensamientos, sobre todo si ello perjudicaba a su querido hermano. Al día siguiente va de visita con Shuichi, Yuki no se encontraba

Tatsuha. Shuichi, si me hubieses conocido antes que a mi hermano¿crees que algo se hubiese dado entre nosotros?

Shuichi. ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas, la verdad no lo sé¿por qué preguntas?

Tatsuha. Por curiosidad

Shuichi. Desde hace un par de días te he notado raro

Tatsuha. ¿De verdad, no veo la razón

Shuichi. ¿Es porque recordaste a Sakuma-san?

Tatsuha. No es eso, es verdad que a veces extraño a Ryuuichi pero, no es eso

Shuichi. ¿Entonces?

Tatsuha. ¿Eres feliz con Yuki?

Shuichi. ¡Claro que lo soy!

Tatsuha. ¿Te imaginas sin él?

Shuichi. ¡Jamás, Yuki es todo para mí

Tatsuha. Comprendo, bien, yo debo irme

Shuichi. ¿Qué te pasa?

Tatsuha. Nada, tengo cosas que hacer, con permiso

Tatsuha le saca la vuelta a Shuichi y se va, cuando el chico escucha el cerrar de la puerta reacciona e intenta ir por su cuñado, pero a fin de cuentas no lo hace, solo se queda preocupado de ese comportamiento, la seriedad no era una de las virtudes de Tatsuha. El hermano de Yuki se va corriendo muy decidido en busca de alguien, aunque más bien de algo que pudiese acabar con su tormento, lo primero que le viene a la mente es ir con aquella persona que le había brindado su ayuda, quien al verlo parado frente a la puerta galantemente lo deja entrar colocando su mano en el hombro de Tatsuha

Sakano. Sabía que aceptarías

Tatsuha. Escúchame bien, no quiero hacer sufrir a mi hermano en demasía, solamente quiero a Shuichi a mi lado

Sakano. Descuida, haremos bien las cosas

Tatsuha. Eso es todo, vendré después

Tatsuha se dirige a la puerta pero Sakano se le adelanta y le impide la salida, cierra después la puerta con un seguro y se acerca a Tatsuha haciéndolo caer por accidente en uno de los sillones de la sala, Tatsuha mira a Sakano fijamente a los ojos, entre odio y angustia, no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar, entonces Sakano se acerca a él y se encima levemente mientras lo besa, las manos de Tatsuha se colocan en el pecho de Sakano y trata de alejarlo sin éxito, Sakano se quita sus lentes y comienza a besar el cuello de Tatsuha bajando su mano al pantalón de Tatsuha y metiendo su mano después

Tatsuha. Deténgase por favor

Sakano. ¿No te gustan mis caricias?

Tatsuha. Ya no siga

Sakano. ¿A qué le temes muchacho, no quiero que cuando intentes echarte a la bolsa a Shuichi te pase que no sepas hacerlo gozar

Tatsuha. ¿Qué?

Sakano. Quiero que aprendas de alguien con experiencia como yo

Tatsuha. Eso es absurdo

Sakano. Además eres muy guapo, no me resisto

Tatsuha. No... pare

Sakano comienza a quitar lentamente la ropa a Tatsuha y a besarlo mientras lo acaricia, Tatsuha se queda inmóvil aún cuando tiene oportunidad de marcharse mientras Sakano se desviste y continúa con los besos y las caricias, se levanta un poco y coloca a Tatsuha de espaldas acariciando su espalda y pasando después por sus caderas

Sakano. Relájate¿acaso Sakuma nunca te hizo el amor?

Tatsuha. Ryuuichi siempre fue un caballero

Sakano. Ya veo, me doy cuenta que eres virgen, tendré que esforzarme un poco

Tatsuha. No lo haga

Sakano. Te gustará

Tatsuha. Por favor no

Sakano. Relá...jate

Tatsuha. ¡ha!

Sakano comienza con la penetración y Tatsuha se aferra fuertemente al sillón, le causaba un dolor aunque agradable un poco desesperante, Sakano no lo hacía con fuerza, pero a pesar de eso Tatsuha se quejaba mientras gemía, en cambio Sakano sonreía mientras hacía comentarios sarcásticos sobre la situación; los movimientos de Sakano se volvían más rápidos y fuertes al igual que los gemidos y jadeos de Tatsuha, quien comenzaba a gustarle la acción, aún así, para Tatsuha no era muy agradable el haber perdido su virginidad con Sakano, pero era un hecho, él se había acostado con Sakano, le gustara o no, ya no había marcha atrás, Sakano termina y sale de Tatsuha dándole después un beso en la nuca, se levanta y dirige a su ropa mientras Tatsuha permanece en aquel mueble muy pensativo

Sakano. ¿Qué opinas muchacho?

Tatsuha. ¿Me permite su baño?

Sakano. ¿Qué dices?

Tatsuha. Me gustaría... tomar un baño

Sakano. Adelante, eres libre, ésta es tu casa

Tatsuha se levanta del sillón y se dirige al cuarto de baño, se coloca bajo la regadera y la abre, el agua tibia caía sobre su desnudo cuerpo mientras él permanecía sin movimiento alguno, después de permanecer un tiempo así se deja caer sentado bajo esa agua que recorría su cuerpo, un cuerpo que había sido poseído por las caricias de un hombre a quien no amaba, entonces unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, y en silencio comienza a llorar, trataba de no llorar pero le era imposible, entonces continúa bajo aquella agua hasta que es interrumpido de su trance

Sakano. ¿Te encuentras bien muchacho?

Tatsuha. Si, ya saldré

Sakano. Esta bien, no me preocupes así, no oí ruido alguno y me preocupé

Tatsuha. En un momento

Tatsuha se levanta y sale del cuarto de baño directamente a donde se encuentra su ropa, Sakano le mira vestirse a la vez que comenta que espera que lo sucedido no afecte su trato, Tatsuha niega con la cabeza y se va, Sakano estaba muy complacido con la respuesta de Tatsuha, pero sobre todo, porque podría estar ya muy pronto cerca de su amado Tohma. Dos días después, Tatsuha continuaba en contacto con Sakano y ambos veían la forma en que actuarían. Shuichi se encontraba fuera y Yuki escribiendo su más reciente novela, estaba bastante concentrado hasta que alguien llama a la puerta, Yuki se extraña porque no sabe quien podría ser y se levanta a abrir, al hacerlo, se lleva una sorpresa

Tohma. Hola

Yuki. ¿Tohma?

Tohma. ¿Puedo pasar?

Yuki. Claro que sí¿te ofrezco algo?

Tohma. Coñac

Yuki. Ahora vuelvo

Tohma. Veo que estas solo¿y Shuichi?

Yuki. Fue a comer con Hiroshi... ¿Y Miaka?

Tohma. En casa, no pudo venir

Yuki. ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

Tohma. Solamente quería verte

Yuki. ¿A mí, para qué?

Tohma. Solo así, solo verte, para platicar, tomar el té, etcétera

Yuki. O.K.

Yuki comienza a platicar sobre sus nuevos proyectos, tanto personales como profesionales y Tohma lo escuchaba con mucha atención, bastante interesado en todo lo que hacia y decía, Yuki comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por las miradas que había notado en Tohma pero no comenta nada; después de un tiempo Tohma ve el reloj y se da cuenta que ya era un poco tarde y tiene que irse o si no, Miaka lo reprenderá arduamente, entonces se despide de Yuki y se va, por los pasillos se encuentra con Sakano, quien iba solo por algo que había olvidado, entonces lo detiene pidiéndole que acepte una tasa de te con él, Tohma acepta no muy contento

Tohma. ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

Sakano. Tohma, te amo

Tohma. No digas esas cosas aquí

Sakano. ¿Por qué tratas de ignorar lo que pasó aquel día?

Tohma. Locuras de adolescente

Sakano. ¿Y la otra vez?

Tohma. Un error, me arrepiento fuertemente, lo hicimos en la cama donde Miaka y yo compartimos momentos muy bonitos, que error el mío

Sakano. ¿Y que hay de mí?

Tohma. Te destruyes porque quieres, eres apuesto, encontrarás a alguien

Sakano. Tu amas a Yuki, lo sé

Tohma. Calla

Sakano. Sin Yuki en el camino no te importaría tanto Miaka, por eso, cuando Yuki y Shuichi comenzaron su relación tu te acostaste conmigo por resentimiento, Yuki no es para ti, nunca lo fue ¡y no lo será!

Tohma. Idiota

Sakano. Sabes que es verdad, por eso te duele que te lo diga

Tohma. A mí sí me alegra que Yuki sea feliz con Shuichi, tú en cambio prefieres verme solo a verme feliz sin ti

Sakano. Por favor Tohma, el amor de sacrificio ya no existe, si no puedes estar conmigo yo prefiero verte solo y sin el amor de otra persona

Tohma. No digas locuras

Sakano. Admítelo, te ardes cada vez que los ves juntos, y aunque trates de convencerte que no envidias a Shuichi y que de poder lo arrancarías de los brazos de Yuki, yo sé muy bien que a veces desearías la muerte de ese chico

Tohma. ¡Ya cállate¿te has vuelto loco, dices estupideces sin pensar

Sakano. Te darás cuenta que es verdad, yo me voy, cuando estés solo ya sabes, yo estaré ahí para ti por siempre, mi amor

Tohma. Estas loco

Sakano se levanta y se va, Tohma se queda muy sorprendido de aquella plática tan extraña que ellos habían tenido, y también piensa que Sakano ha cambiado mucho desde la Universidad. De ser un chico tímido y serio se había convertido en un loco. Hiroshi y Shuichi salían del Restaurante y se encuentran de casualidad con Tatsuha, Shuichi lo invita a estar con ellos dos y Tatsuha muy contento acepta

Tatsuha. No me digas que engañas a mi hermano

Shuichi. No seas tonto

Tatsuha. Si, era broma

Shuichi. Lo sé

Hiroshi. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Ayaka llega mañana de Kyoto

Shuichi. ¿Y cómo vas con ella?

Hiroshi. Muy bien

Tatsuha. ¿Habrá boda?

Hiroshi. ¿Bo...boda?

Shuichi. Hiro, te sonrojaste, Jajajajaja

Hiroshi. No había pensado en esas cosas

Tatsuha. Tal vez ella sí

Shuichi. Muy cierto, las mujeres piensan mucho en eso

Hiroshi. ¿De verdad?

Tatsuha. Sí, es muy probable que esa idea ya esté en su mente

Hiroshi. ¡Ay no, no estoy listo!

Shuichi. Calma, solo es una posibilidad, no te estas casando ya

Hiroshi. Sí ¿verdad, que tonto, creo que ese asunto me asusta

Tatsuha. Es muy normal

Shuichi. En cambio, Yuki no dudó en pedirme que viviera con él

Hiroshi. Pero Yuki es Yuki, y está locamente enamorado de ti

Tatsuha. Con razón, Ryuuichi nunca me lo pidió, ni siquiera contemplaba esa posibilidad

Shuichi. Tatsuha

Tatsuha. Perdón, ya comencé a ponerme sentimental, mejor no hablemos más de eso

Shuichi. Sakuma-san te quería mucho Tatsuha, siempre lo has sabido

Tatsuha. Pero no como yo lo quería a él, pero ahora, ya no me importa Ryuuichi

Shuichi. Así es mejor, olvidar ayuda mucho

Hiroshi. Sobre todo si alguien ya ocupó su lugar

Tatsuha. Sí, alguien ya lo ocupó

Shuichi. Lo ves, vamos, ya es un poco tarde

Tatsuha. Ustedes váyanse, yo debo hacer algunas cosas

Shuichi. Está bien

Tatsuha se despide de Shuichi y de Hiroshi, éste último lleva a Shuichi a su departamento, Yuki abre la puerta y agradece mucho a Hiroshi sus atenciones. Mientras Tatsuha iba al departamento de Sakano, quien lo recibe muy feliz

Tatsuha. ¿Ya pensaste algo, me muero de ganas por tenerlo en mis brazos

Sakano. Calma chico, sé lo que sientes, recuerda que amo a Tohma

Tatsuha. Ahora me aguante mucho las ganas de aventarme sobre él, es muy angustiante

Sakano. Sé lo que es eso

Tatsuha. ¿Entonces que has planeado?

Sakano. Según sé, Yuki publicará pronto otra novela, después de la presentación dará una conferencia de prensa, pero al día siguiente de esos eventos, él saldrá de Nagoya rumbo a Tokio para la presentación a nivel nacional de su novela

Tatsuha. Te informaste bien

Sakano. Tengo mis contactos

Tatsuha. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Sakano. Shuichi estará solo¿comprendes?

Tatsuha. Anteriormente Yuki ha salido de viaje y Shuichi no lo ha engañado

Sakano. Y tal vez no lo haga ahora, pero Yuki puede pensar que sí

Tatsuha. ¿Cómo?

Sakano. Ya veremos eso, tú déjalo en mis manos

Tatsuha. ¿Y con quién se supone que lo haga?

Sakano. El joven Hiroshi es buena posibilidad

Tatsuha. Eso es muy absurdo, él tiene a Ayaka como novia

Sakano. Pero Yuki siempre se ha sentido un poco celoso, lo he notado

Tatsuha. ¿Celoso de Hiro?

Sakano. Es lógico, la relación que tienen Shuichi y él es muy especial

Tatsuha. Pero Yuki no lo creerá, escuchará a Shuichi

Sakano. No si impedimos que pueda explicarle lo que pasa

Tatsuha. Sigo pensando que no es buen plan

Sakano. Confía en mí precioso

Tatsuha. No me digas así... y tampoco me mires de esa forma

Sakano sonríe pícaramente y se acerca a Tatsuha poniéndolo nervioso, él retrocede pero Sakano avanza más rápido y toma a Tatsuha entre sus brazos, él intenta quitarse pero logra besarlo mientras baja sus manos hasta acariciar sus glúteos

Tatsuha. No

Sakano. ¿No te gustó la otra vez?

Tatsuha. No lo hagas de nuevo

Sakano. Si te molesta estar con alguien a quien no amas, entonces me evitaré besar tus labios, pero a tu cuerpo no me resisto

Tatsuha. No lo hagas, te lo pido por favor

Sakano. No seas tan quejumbroso

Sakano desabrocha los pantalones de Tatsuha y lo voltea contra la pared, Tatsuha grita levemente e intenta escaparse, Sakano se baja el cierre de sus pantalones y entra en Tatsuha, quien se retuerce un poco al sentir a Sakano dentro de él, Tatsuha no estaba excitado, pero aún así se deja a la merced de Sakano

Sakano. Si te resistes... solo te dolerá más

Tatsuha. Salte de mí

Sakano. Me doy cuenta, que no ... estas dispuesto, pero... terminaré pronto

Sakano continúa con la penetración en Tatsuha pero éste solamente se mostraba serio y sin observar nada, jadeaba pero no disfrutaba con las caricias de Sakano, quien después logra derramarse dentro de Tatsuha

Sakano. ¿Por qué no pudiste tener una erección?

Tatsuha. No me excitas

Sakano. La primera vez no fue así

Tatsuha. ¡Tampoco soy de piedra!

Sakano. No te enojes

Tatsuha. El excitarse no sólo es físico, se requiere desearlo

Sakano. Eso es mentira, es cierto que también es de la mente pero yo te comprobaré que no es así

Tatsuha. No, no vuelvas a...

Sakano besa apasionadamente a Tatsuha y acaricia su miembro mientras introduce completamente su lengua en boca de Tatsuha, el chico patalea un poco pero no es impedimento para Sakano, quien deja el miembro de Tatsuha para acariciar su pecho y después agarrar con dos dedos uno de sus pezones, Tatsuha jadea y se retuerce un poco, Sakano baja hasta ponerse de rodillas y meter el miembro de Tatsuha en su boca, a pesar de eso Tatsuha no lograba una erección, Sakano comienza a desesperarse por la apatía de Tatsuha ante sus caricias y dirige un dedo dentro de Tatsuha mientras continúa con el miembro en su boca, la lengua de Sakano acariciaba sensualmente el miembro de Tatsuha logrando lentamente la excitación de Tatsuha, él agarra el cabello de Sakano y con fuerza se agarra de ahí, Sakano vuelve a meter el miembro de Tatsuha totalmente a su boca, Tatsuha gime placenteramente a la vez que cierra fuertemente sus ojos, se derrama en boca de Sakano y él gustosamente come de él, cuando termina de beber se pone de pie

Sakano. ¿Lo ves?

Tatsuha. Imbécil

Sakano. Te gustó, me encantó como agarraste mis cabellos, se nota que gozabas

Tatsuha. Ya basta de ese tema, espero que tu plan funcione, yo ya me voy

Sakano. Si, que te vaya bonito

Tatsuha se sube los pantalones y se va del departamento de Sakano. En el departamento de Yuki y Shuichi ellos platicaban acerca de la nueva novela de Yuki

Shuichi. Anda, déjame leerla

Yuki. No puedo, ya tendrás la oportunidad

Shuichi. Desde que somos novios siempre me dejas leer la novela yo primero

Yuki. Ésta es sorpresa

Shuichi. Está bien, la leeré el día de la presentación

Yuki. Si, será muy pronto

Shuichi. No quiero que te vayas a Tokio sin mí

Yuki. Sabes que me encantaría que fueras, pero no es posible

Shuichi. ¿Por qué?

Yuki. Mi manager está de acuerdo en que me distraes

Shuichi. ¿Te distraigo, pero ya has hablado que tienes una relación con otro hombre, a los medios no les importó

Yuki. No es eso, de verdad, es que no me resisto a ti

Shuichi. Pervertido

Yuki. Eres la única persona que me ha puesto así

Shuichi. Siempre lo diré, eres un pervertido

Yuki. ¿Un pervertido haría algo así?

Yuki besa a Shuichi en los labios mientras dirige su mano al interior de la camisa del chico y acaricia su pecho lentamente, Shuichi comienza a excitarse y Yuki sonríe de verlo así, entonces baja su mano y la introduce a los pantalones de Shuichi agarrando su miembro y comenzando a mover su mano de arriba-abajo, Shuichi abre su boca lanzando un gemido y buscando los labios de Yuki quien solamente mete sus dedos en la boca del chico, antes que Shuichi se vertiera en la mano de Yuki él lo suelta y comienza a desvestirlo y desvestirse él, Yuki inca a Shuichi y se pone a sus espaldas, Shuichi se prepara para una penetración de Yuki, pero en cambio, Yuki mete su lengua y la mueve de arriba hacia abajo a la vez que acaricia a Shuichi por el miembro, Shuichi estaba realmente excitado pero antes de derramarse Yuki se lo impide colocando su dedo pulgar para evitarlo, Shuichi gime muy fuerte y se agarra de las sábanas con fuerza

Yuki. ¿Crees que soy un pervertido?

Shuichi. Yuki... de.. déjame venirme... me, duele

Yuki. Lo disfrutas

Shuichi. Qui.. quiero... venirme

Yuki. No es bueno que lo hagas antes que yo, el pervertido eres tú

Shuichi. Nnh... Yu.. Yuki

Yuki. Está bien

Yuki suelta el miembro de Shuichi y él se derrama en mano de Yuki, él se lame hasta la última gota y Shuichi cae acostado en la cama con un poco de sudor en el cuerpo, en broma el chico le dice a Yuki que es muy cruel y él solo sonríe, momentos después Yuki agarra el cuerpo de Shuichi y lo lame desde la punta de su pie hasta llegar a los labios, Shuichi nuevamente consigue excitarse, Yuki se acuesta encima de él y comienzan a besarse con pasión, Yuki agarra ambas piernas de Shuichi y las separa, ambos se miran a los ojos y se sonríen, Shuichi se muerde los labios y cierra sus ojos a la par que Yuki se introduce en él, Shuichi gime fuertemente de la excitación que le causaba Yuki a la vez que se agarraba de los barrotes de la cabecera, Yuki, sin salirse de Shuichi lo pone de costado bajando la pierna derecha de Shuichi y él sujetando la pierna izquierda levantándola a la altura de su hombro mientras la otra permanecía en la cama, Shuichi aún se agarraba de los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama, Yuki aumenta su velocidad y Shuichi grita un poco, una de las manos del chico deja los barrotes y se dirige a su miembro comenzando a jalarlo fuertemente, Shuichi se encontraba bastante excitado y Yuki también, no solo de estarlo penetrando, sino también de verlo disfrutar tanto y de verlo masturbarse, claro. A Yuki los gemidos de Shuichi siempre le excitaban mucho, le parecían un sonido muy sexy y a la vez muy tierno. Yuki y Shuichi se vacían al mismo tiempo, Yuki baja lentamente la pierna de Shuichi y sale de él, Yuki se acuesta en la cama y Shuichi se acurruca en él, Yuki agarra una mano de Shuichi y mete uno de sus dedos a su boca

Yuki. Sabes muy dulce

Shuichi. Gracias

Yuki. En una semana me iré a Tokio, tenemos que aprovechar

Shuichi. Que buen pretexto

Yuki. Sí ¿verdad?

Shuichi. Yuki, te amo

Yuki. Igual

Shuichi. Nunca me has dicho que me amas

Yuki. No es necesario

Shuichi. Lo es para mí

Yuki. Sabes lo que siento

Shuichi. Lo sé

Yuki. Durmamos, mañana será un día muy agitado

Shuichi. Es verdad, presentarás tu novela

Yuki. Quiero que estés ahí, en primera fila

Shuichi. Ahí estaré

Yuki. Gracias, por todo gracias

Shuichi. Mi amor

Shuichi y Yuki se agarran de las manos y se besan, después Shuichi se queda dormido. Al día siguiente, que era el tan ansiado día de la presentación de la nueva novela de Yuki, en la ciudad de Nagoya estaban los ánimos hasta las nubes, Yuki poseía una gran cantidad de fans, en especial mujeres, ya que Yuki era bastante guapo, y por otra parte muy talentoso, así que sus fans eran en gran parte también hombres. Había en aquel evento una gran multitud, Tohma se había encargado de hasta el último detalle del evento, había conseguido el mejor salón de eventos en toda la ciudad, prácticamente todos los medios de comunicación se encontraban en aquel lugar, Yuki y Shuichi aún no llegaban pero todos los invitados al evento sí; Tohma estaba un poco desesperado porque no tenía razón de Yuki, y estaba a punto de mandar a buscarlo cuando a lo lejos una modesta ¬ ¬ limosina se acercaba, en ella venían Yuki y Shuichi vestidos muy bien, el primero en bajar de la limosina es Yuki, al verlo todas las chicas tratan de ir con él pero los guardias se lo impiden, Tohma ve asombrado lo bien que se ve Yuki con aquel traje; Yuki extiende su mano al interior del auto y la ofrece a su acompañante, Shuichi baja lentamente del automóvil descubriéndose poco a poco, él también lucía bastante bien, en opinión de muchas chicas hasta mejor que Yuki. Shuichi era una persona que sabía perfectamente como vestirse, se podría decir que era todo un experto en esa materia, su buen gusto se notaba mucho, y esa era una cualidad que Yuki adoraba en él. Cuando Tatsuha ve a Shuichi definitivamente se queda sin palabras, en su opinión Shuichi se veía muy atractivo y no podía evitar dejar de apartarle la vista, Yuki y Shuichi se agarran de la mano y las chicas gritaban muy emocionadas, estaban de acuerdo en que eran totalmente adorables como pareja, en cambio Tatsuha no pensaba lo mismo. Yuki y Shuichi pasan por la alfombra roja hasta el interior del salón, ambos estaban muy sonrientes, Tatsuha se acerca y saluda a ambos haciendo un comentario halagador a Shuichi por como se veía en esa ocasión, Shuichi agradece sonrojado y Yuki le regala un beso en la frente.

Dos horas después, la conferencia de prensa había terminado, Yuki se encontraba dando autógrafos mientras los demás permanecían en la fiesta antes de dar un brindis, Sakano también había sido invitado a dicho evento, él se las ingenia para estar un momento a solas con Tohma, finge que quedan atrapados en un cuarto un poco lejos del lugar de eventos, también se las ingenia para estar su cuerpo muy cerca del de Tohma, quien al sentirlo se aparta de él

Tohma. Debe haber una forma de salir

Sakano. No seas cobarde, no te violaré

Tohma. Debo estar al lado de Yuki, puede necesitarme

Sakano. No seas patético, nunca te ha necesitado y no te necesita ahora tampoco

Tohma. Así como yo no te necesito

Sakano. Lo deseas, hacerle el amor a tu esposa no es tan excitante como que alguien te lo haga a ti

Tohma. Tu y yo nunca haremos el amor, no me interesas ni un poco

Sakano. Entonces te haré el sexo ahora mismo

Tohma. Ni loco

Sakano. Aunque tenga que forzarte, te lo haré

Tohma. ¡Déjame en p..!

Sakano coloca sus labios sobre los de Tohma y le regala un lengüetazo, seguido de un apasionado beso, Tohma se resiste pero sin éxito, Sakano no tiene que esforzarse mucho para que Tohma seda a sus caricias, ya que no había sido necesario, Tohma se deja dominar por sus hormonas y se deja a la total disposición de Sakano, quien feliz recorre el cuerpo de Tohma haciéndolo jadear y gemir placenteramente, y después, poco a poco entra en él colocándolo de espaldas a él, Tohma empuña sus manos mientras Sakano está dentro de él; los gemidos de ambos no son escuchados por nadie alrededor, Tohma agarra su propio miembro y comienza a acariciarlo siendo seguido por Sakano, una de sus manos agarra uno de los pezones de Tohma y lo acaricia, deja el miembro de Tohma para después meter sus dedos en la boca de él, Tohma los muerde fuertemente por aquel placer que lo hacía sentir, poco a poco Sakano se derrama dentro de Tohma y sale de él, Tohma aún tenía su miembro en su mano y lo sede a Sakano, quien se inca y lo toma por la boca, Tohma se muerde los labios a la vez que jala el cabello de Sakano y se acaricia a sí mismo ambos pezones, Tohma termina en boca de Sakano y lentamente se deja caer al suelo un poco agotado, Sakano se acerca y se besan apasionadamente, segundos después Tohma aparta bruscamente a Sakano de él

Tohma. Nuevamente te saliste con la tuya

Sakano. Mis caricias no te son tan indiferentes después de todo

Tohma. Obvio, no soy de piedra

Sakano. ¿Te gustó?

Tohma. Eso no importa, debo regresar, Miaka debe estar buscándome

Sakano. Olvídate de ella, vayámonos lejos, tu y yo solos

Tohma. Eso imposible

Sakano. Nada te ata a ella, ni siquiera pueden tener hijos

Tohma. Pero la amo

Sakano. Eso no es verdad, me amas a mí, admítelo

Tohma. ¿A ti, en todo caso sería a Yuki

Sakano. Te arrepentirás por haber dicho eso

Tohma. A mí no me amenaces

Sakano. Vete¿qué esperas, debes regresar con Miaka ¿no?

Tohma. Por supuesto

Tohma y Sakano se miran con reto, Tohma se acomoda la ropa y se va del cuarto dándose cuenta que nunca estuvieron realmente encerrados, Sakano también se acomoda la ropa y sale poco después que Tohma. En la fiesta todos se encuentran muy felices por Yuki y su nueva novela y hacen un brindis en su honor, Shuichi hace los honores seguido por Tatsuha y por último Miaka, el ambiente era bastante agradable y todos estaban felices a excepción de Sakano, quien además estaba un poco nervioso. Al atardecer cuando el Sol estaba próximo a ocultarse se termina totalmente el evento y todos se disponen a irse a sus casas, antes de hacerlo los periodistas piden algunas fotos de Yuki y Shuichi y ellos las conceden, Yuki y Shuichi se toman de la mano y voltean a las cámaras, cuando los flash de las cámaras se activan, al mismo tiempo un estruendo asusta a los presentes, Shuichi se confunde al igual que todos, nadie se daba cuenta que Yuki caía lentamente, el primero en darse cuenta había sido Shuichi ya que la mano de Yuki lo soltaba lentamente encontrándose sin fuerzas, Shuichi voltea con él y lo ve bañado en sangre, por segundos se queda totalmente atónito y sin reacción, no es hasta que Yuki ha caído totalmente y que los presentes también se daban cuenta, cuando Shuichi grita fuertemente el nombre de Yuki y se deja caer encima de él comenzando a llorar desesperadamente, los guardias ahí presentes impiden el paso a cualquier presente y a la vez revisan todas y cada una de las cámaras, Shuichi abraza el cuerpo de Yuki y pide auxilio con mucha desesperación, Miaka y Tatsuha rápidamente corren hacia el cuerpo de Yuki, Miaka también bañada en lágrimas pide que alguien llame una ambulancia, por su parte, Tatsuha aún no podía creer que estuviese viendo el cuerpo de Yuki en el suelo y bañado en sangre, Tohma es quien rápidamente se encarga de llamar a una ambulancia, el cuerpo aún con vida de Yuki se convulsiona un poco, y después de varios segundos deja de moverse totalmente; Yuki había muerto y Shuichi se desmaya segundos después

Continuará…

Hola, este es otro de los fics que ya habia escrito antes pero apenas lo publique aquí, espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, hasta pronto


	2. Parte 2

Yuki se levanta rápidamente y ve a Shuichi desmayado y con sangre en la ropa, se asombra y corre un poco pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie hace caso a sus súplicas, ve a todas las personas muy confundido y se extraña que a nadie le importe el que Shuichi esté ahí tirado, pero cuando Tatsuha se levanta del suelo con Shuichi en brazos descubre el cuerpo de Yuki tirado en el suelo, bañado en sangre y sin vida, Yuki (ya no terrenal) se ve así mismo y se asusta demasiado, se cubre la boca con su mano izquierda y corre aterrorizado y confundido, una luz brilla a lo lejos pero él solamente la contempla, voltea después con Shuichi y lo mira tiernamente, ve de nuevo la luz y no se dirige a ella, en cambio camina hacia el cuerpo de Shuichi que está en brazos de Tatsuha e intenta acariciarle el pelo pero es imposible, su mano pasa a través de lo material, es entonces cuando Yuki se da cuenta totalmente que él ya no se encuentra con vida. Un par de horas después, en el departamento de Shuichi, éste se sienta rápidamente en su cama muy exaltado, desde el suceso que había perdido la conciencia y hasta ese momento había despertado, a un lado de la cama ve a Tatsuha sentado en una silla, Shuichi voltea rápidamente hacia él y pregunta por Yuki, Tatsuha ve un poco a Shuichi y después baja la mirada muy triste, entonces Shuichi lo comprende y comienza a llorar, al mismo tiempo grita que eso no es verdad, Tatsuha se levanta rápidamente y lo abraza fuertemente

Shuichi. ¡¿Por qué! esto no puede estar pasando

Tatsuha. Las cosas son así Shu, no las podemos cambiar

Shuichi. ¿Por qué Yuki y no yo? ¿por qué?

Tatsuha. No digas disparates

Shuichi. ¡Mejor me hubiera muerto yo!

Tatsuha le da una bofetada muy fuerte a Shuichi y éste solo comienza a llorar desconsolado

Tatsuha. ¿Crees que a él le gustaría oírte hablar así?

Shuichi. Yo lo amo Tatsuha-kun, lo es todo para mí

Tatsuha. Lo sé

Shuichi. ¿Qué haré yo sin él? no puedo vivir sin él

Tatsuha. Claro que puedes

Shuichi. Pero no quiero, jamás imaginé mi vida sin él, no es justo

Tatsuha. Yo tampoco

Ambos se quedan en silencio, un silencio escalofriante, Shuichi no paraba de llorar, y aunque Tatsuha sentía ganas de hacer lo mismo trataba de mostrarse fuerte ante Shuichi; una hora después Shuichi se queda dormido, Tatsuha lo acomoda en su cama y se retira a otra recámara que había en el departamento, al entrar y cerrar la puerta se acuesta en su cama y comienza a llorar, durante toda la noche no hace más que llorar, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía así, era desesperante y doloroso a la vez, le costaba trabajo aún creer que su hermano estuviese muerto. En casa de Miaka, ella al igual que Shuichi había llorado durante mucho tiempo, y Tohma se mostraba serio y sereno, le dolía demasiado la muerte de Yuki pero trataba de no mostrarlo demasiado, él era el encargado de todo lo referente a la sepultura de Yuki ya que ni Miaka ni Tatsuha y mucho menos Shuichi podían con aquello que solamente les causaba más dolor.

A la mañana siguiente Shuichi despierta y por varios minutos contempla el otro lado de la cama, por segundos imagina que Yuki está ahí y que todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior no había sido más que un horrible sueño, pero Shuichi toma conciencia de que todo había sucedido en verdad, que Yuki estaba muerto y que de ese día en adelante su vida tenía que seguir sin Yuki a su lado; Shuichi se levanta y como oye ruidos en la cocina se dirige a ella, Tatsuha estaba ahí preparando té

Tatsuha. Buenos días

Shuichi. No tienen nada de buenos

Tatsuha. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Shuichi. No lo sé, lo único que sé es que ésta mañana me levanté y Yuki está muerto

Tatsuha. Si, es raro, hasta apenas ayer estaba yo platicando con él

Shuichi. Yu... Yuki

Tatsuha. No comiences a llorar Shuichi, por favor no llores frente a mí, me mata verte así

Shuichi. No puedo evitarlo, perdón

Tatsuha. Sé que te duele pero debo informarte que el entierro es hoy a las siete de la tarde, es Tohma quien se está haciendo cargo de todo

Shuichi. Gracias, debo regresar a mi cama

Tatsuha. Si necesitas algo me dices

Shuichi. Gracias Tatsuha-kun

Shuichi se va a descansar porque no se sentía bien. Lejos de ahí en Norteamérica...

Sakuma. Ayer tuve un sueño bastante raro

Mr. K. ¿Raro?

Sakuma. Soñé con Yuki, ¿lo recuerdas?

Mr. K. Claro, hace poco Suguru y yo fuimos a una fiesta de él

Sakuma. Pues con él, pero es raro el sueño porque es la primera vez que sueño con él, además, en el sueño yo lo veía como angustiado

Mr. ¿No será que tuviste un sueño erótico?

Sakuma. ¿Are you Crazy? no digas disparates

Mr. K. Cálmate, ya sé que quien te trae derrapando es el otro, su novio

Sakuma. No digas locuras

Mr. K. Sabes que no lo son, oye, ¿por qué no te le avientas?

Sakuma. Esa es una tontería, sobre todo porque Yuki se ha portado muy bien conmigo, hazte saber que cuando yo estuve un par de años en Japón él me ayudó en mucho, le estoy muy agradecido

Mr. K. ¿Y nunca se lo "pagaste"?

Sakuma. Ya calla, es obvio que no se lo "pagué"

Mr. K. Lo siento, oye, ¿por qué no vamos a Japón? ayer fue la presentación de su libro

Sakuma. ¿Ir a Japón? eso me suena a pretexto para que puedas ver a tu Suguru

Mr. K. Claro

Sakuma. No lo sé, además, seguramente veré a Tatsuha

Mr. K. ¿Miedo de que te mueva el tapete?

Sakuma. ¿Moverme el tapete? para nada, yo jamás me enamoré de él

Mr. K. ¿Ni tantito?

Sakuma. Tatsuha es un amor, es tierno y siempre fue muy cariñoso conmigo, pero jamás pude enamorarme de él, por más que intenté no pude

Mr. K. ¿Por Shuichi?

Sakuma. Probablemente, la verdad es que sí lo quiero

Mr. K. ¿Entonces vamos a Japón?

Sakuma. Está bien, vayamos

Sakuma y Mr. K ya habían decidido ir a Japón, durante todo el vuelo no se habían enterado de la terrible noticia, hasta que llegan al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Nagoya se enteran de la terrible noticia gracias a los periódicos, ya que tenían la nota en primera plana

Sakuma. Que horror, debo darle el pésame a los hermanos y a Shuichi

Mr. K. Es algo horrible, no lo puedo creer

Sakuma. ¿Cómo es posible? un hombre tan joven y talentoso como él, que lástima

Mr. K. ¿Pero quien pudo haber sido el infeliz? Yuki no parecía la clase de tipo que tenía algún enemigo

Sakuma. No lo sé, lo único que sé es que es horrible

Mr. K. Es verdad, entonces vayamos

Sakuma y Mr. K primero van a casa de Miaka y le dan el pésame, se quedan un rato a platicar y después deciden irse a donde está Tatsuha, quien al abrir la puerta y ver a Sakuma parado ahí la piel se le estremece y una extraña sensación recorre su cuerpo

Tatsuha. Ryuuichi, que sorpresa verte

Sakuma. Apenas me enteré lo de tu hermano, lo siento mucho

Tatsuha. Si, fue un golpe muy duro para todos

Sakuma. Lo imagino, ¿podemos pasar?

Tatsuha. Sí, que descortesía la mía

Sakuma. ¿Ya se conocen?

Tatsuha. En la fiesta de Yuki

Sakuma. Si, me contó, Mr. K es mi manager en Estados Unidos, hace poco también nos conocimos

Mr. K. ¿No iremos con Shuichi?

Sakuma. Es verdad, vayamos, ¿nos disculpas?

Tatsuha. Creo que me ofreceré a llevarlos, Shuichi ya no vive donde mismo

Sakuma. Pero

Tatsuha. Han pasado muchas cosas en tu ausencia Ryuuichi

Sakuma. Imagino que sí

Tatsuha y Sakuma se miran un par de minutos, Tatsuha se levanta y pide que se levanten también para ir con Shuichi, mientras están en el auto de Tatsuha, él y Sakuma platican sobre sus vidas en el tiempo que no se vieron

Sakuma. ¿Y sales con alguien?

Tatsuha. No ¿y tú?

Sakuma. Tampoco, tuve una relación hace poco, pero no duró mucho

Tatsuha. Ya veo

Sakuma. Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tatsuha

Tatsuha. Si, eso es bueno, me dio chance de olvidarte

Sakuma. Lo siento

Tatsuha. No te disculpes, esas cosas pasan, además no es momento de hablar de eso

Sakuma. Debes estar muy triste por lo de Yuki

Tatsuha. Bastante, aún no lo creo

Sakuma. No sé lo que es perder un hermano, ni siquiera tengo hermanos, pero Tatsuha, tú cuentas con todo mi apoyo, como antes, ahora y siempre cuentas conmigo

Tatsuha. Mu... muchas gracias, Ryuuichi

Tatsuha se siente animado por las palabras de Sakuma pero a la vez un par de lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, Sakuma pregunta si está bien y se ofrece a manejar, Tatsuha acepta ya que no se siente muy bien; era obvio que la muerte de Yuki era muy reciente y aunque tratara de no pensar en eso no lo podía evitar. Un par de horas después se llevaba a cabo la sepultura de Yuki, el rostro de todos los presentes era de tristeza y dolor, durante el funeral todo era silencioso y aterrador, al entierro, Miaka había decidido no ir, ya que era aún más doloroso y no lo podría soportar. A lo lejos, Yuki observaba todo, jamás imaginó poder ver su propio entierro, aún no se acostumbraba y su cuerpo se sentía totalmente ajeno a sí, las ganas de vomitar no le faltaban nunca y de repente la mente se le nublaba olvidando incluso quien era, solamente la imagen de Shuichi y su tierno rostro le ayudaban a tratar de sentirse mejor.

Después del entierro cada quien regresa a sus respectivas casas, Shuichi ofrece a Sakuma su departamento para que se hospede ahí en su estadía en Japón, Mr. K se va al departamento de Suguru y Tatsuha también se queda donde Shuichi; el alma de Yuki seguía los pasos de Shuichi, al principio le costaba traspasar algunas cosas materiales y por eso permanecía fuera del departamento, pero después de varios intentos por fin lograba al menos traspasar las puertas. Un par de días después

Sakuma. Shu, muchas gracias por hospedarme aquí, pero creo que ya ha sido demasiado

Shuichi. No digas eso, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras

Sakuma. Muchas gracias

Shuichi. Quien debe darte las gracias soy yo, tú, Hiro y Tatsuha han sido mis apoyos más grandes, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ustedes

Sakuma. Oye, disculpa que pregunte pero, ¿por qué estabas llorando tanto anoche?

Shuichi. Yo no lloraba

Sakuma. Sé que aún lloras a Yuki, no trates de engañarme porque no podrás

Shuichi. ¿Sabes? cuando Yuki escribía una novela, el primero en leerla era yo, incluso antes de dar a conocer a los medios la existencia de dicha novela, siempre era yo el primero y siempre me decía: "Shuichi, si no te gusta lo que has leído dame esas hojas que yo mismo las tiraré a la basura"

Sakuma. ¿De verdad?

Shuichi. Si, él confiaba mucho en mis opiniones y gustos... pero ésta última novela, él no quiso que leyera ni una sola página, jamás me dijo la razón y hasta apenas ayer me atreví a leerla, cuando leí la primera página me di cuenta que esa novela está dedicada totalmente a mí, ahí escribe un poema realmente hermoso, y yo, al leer cada palabra sentía un dolor inmenso en mi pecho, es por eso que anoche no pude por más que traté dejar de llorar

Sakuma. Shu

_Yuki._ Mi amor

Shuichi. Aún no leo la novela, solamente esa parte, pero hoy en la noche comenzaré a leerla

Sakuma. Creo que también yo

En esos momentos la puerta comienza a abrirse poco a poco, se trataba de Tatsuha quien había salido de compras, al entrar ve a Sakuma y a Shuichi platicando muy agradablemente, mira a ambos y se molesta un poco, sentía celos de que se llevasen muy bien ya que él estaba enamorado de Shuichi, y aunque tratara de negárselo a sí mismo también sentía algo por Sakuma, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que ellos habían terminado

Tatsuha. Ya vine

Shuichi. Que bien, gracias por hacer el mandado

Sakuma. Bien, yo tengo asuntos que atender, regreso por la tarde

Shuichi. Si, que te vaya bien Sakuma-san

Tatsuha. Te traje golosinas

Shuichi. Gracias Tatsuha-kun

Tatsuha. Una pregunta, ¿por qué aún guardas y no te deshaces de las cosas de mi hermano?

Shuichi. Ayer agarré su laptop para guardarla pero no pude, te sonará ridículo, pero imaginaba que él llegaba a casa y preguntaría "¿dónde está mi computadora? sin ella no puedo trabajar", y entonces la dejé ahí

Tatsuha. Shuichi

Shuichi. Eso pasó la primera vez que fui a su departamento, en esa ocasión fue la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones, me quedé a dormir en su departamento y al día siguiente antes que él se levantara arreglé todo el departamento, su computadora la guardé en el armario pensando que ese sería buen lugar pero él se molestó un poco

Tatsuha. Pero ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de dejar todo eso atrás?

Shuichi. ¿Mis recuerdos de Yuki?

Tatsuha. No, sus pertenencias, él ya no está aquí Shuichi, él jamás volverá, no importa cuanto lo desees o cuanto lo desee yo, mi hermano está muerto

Shuichi. Eres muy cruel Tatsuha-kun

Shuichi se va corriendo derramando un par de lágrimas, Tatsuha se siente culpable y va tras él a pedir perdón pero Shuichi se mantiene en su creencia de que Tatsuha no sufre ya la muerte de su hermano. Mientras en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad

Sakuma. ¿Te puedo contar algo?

Mr. K. Claro que sí

Sakuma. Desde que estoy en casa de Shuichi me he sentido muy extraño, siento como si Tatsuha y Shuichi no fueran los únicos en ese departamento aparte de mí

Mr. K. No me salgas conque ahí hay fantasmas

Sakuma. La verdad no lo sé, pero realmente me he sentido raro

Mr. K. No es eso, lo que pasa es que ya no soportas no lanzarte a los brazos de Shuichi

Sakuma. No se trata de eso

Mr. K. Entonces aún te pica el gusanito por estar Tatsuha tan cerca

Sakuma. No sigas con eso, Tatsuha es solo un gran amigo

Mr. K. Y ex amante

Sakuma. Cállate, estoy hablando en serio

Mr. K. Yo también, es más obvio que sea una de esas dos opciones a que sea porque tal vez el alma de Yuki vague por ahí

Sakuma. Yuki, eso es, tal vez se trate de él

Mr. K. Me estas asustando Ryuuichi

Sakuma. Desde que soy niño he podido percibir cosas que otros no pueden

Mr. K. Para mí que has visto muchas películas de miedo

Sakuma. Imposible hablar contigo

Mr. K. No te enojes

Sakuma. Mejor ahí nos vemos, necesito hacer un experimento ésta noche

Mr. K. Pervertido, piensas echarte a Shuichi y a Tatsuha juntos ¿verdad?

Sakuma. ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces!

Sakuma se va de la cafetería, no enojado pero si fastidiado por los comentarios de su amigo. Sakuma estaba enamorado de Shuichi desde hacía tiempo, a Tatsuha había llegado a quererlo, pero no lo suficiente como para haberse enamorado de él, aún así, los comentarios de Mr. K no estaban totalmente lejos de la realidad, de vez en cuando sentía ese deseo por volver a besar los labios de Tatsuha, ya que los recuerdos aún eran muy recientes, y por otra parte, sentía un gran deseo por decir a Shuichi acerca de sus sentimientos. Al atardecer, Sakuma vuelve al departamento de Shuichi, al entrar ve a Tatsuha muy triste sentado junto a la ventana, Sakuma se acerca y de una de las bolsas que llevaba saca un panecillo y lo ofrece a Tatsuha, y él sin titubear lo agarra y lo muerde

Sakuma. ¿Qué te pasa?

Tatsuha. Shuichi se enojó conmigo

Sakuma. ¿Qué le hiciste?

Tatsuha. Le dije que se deshiciera de las pertenencias de mi hermano y recordara siempre que él ya está muerto

Sakuma. Que crudo

Tatsuha. Es la verdad, Yuki ya no existe en éste mundo

Sakuma. También debes sufrir mucho, pero yo estoy de acuerdo contigo

Tatsuha. ¿De verdad Ryuuichi?

Sakuma. Tal vez él comience a obsesionarse y eso no es bueno para su salud

Tatsuha. Es verdad

Tatsuha mira a los ojos a Sakuma por mucho tiempo y un silencio incómodo se suscita entre ambos. En la habitación de Shuichi él continúa ensimismado y muy triste por los comentarios de Tatsuha, pero por otra parte comienza a pensar que tal vez su cuñado tenga razón, se sienta en la cama y abraza una almohada comenzando después a llorar; el alma de Yuki se encontraba a su lado como siempre, contemplándolo sin dejar de hacerlo un solo segundo, él también se sentía extrañado de las palabras de su hermano. Shuichi agarra la novela de Yuki y comienza a leerla. En la sala de ese departamento, el silencio entre Sakuma y Tatsuha continúa, Sakuma intenta romper el hielo ofreciendo a Tatsuha una tasa de té, propuesta que no alcanza a hacer porque en un arrebato veloz Tatsuha se acerca a Sakuma y comienza a besarlo, él se sorprende mucho pero no tarda mucho en contestar a ese beso, las manos de Tatsuha comienzan a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakuma sensualmente, él se deja acariciar por Tatsuha y también hace lo mismo, y en ese momento de locura es el mismo Tatsuha quien toma conciencia de la situación y se aparta de los labios y el cuerpo de Sakuma

Tatsuha. Por favor perdóname, no debí

Sakuma. No te disculpes, fue también mi culpa

Tatsuha. Yo, tengo que ir a dormir, perdóname

Sakuma. Tatsuha, tranquilo, no pasó nada

Tatsuha. Si, no pasó nada

Tatsuha se va muy apenado y a la vez molesto, se había dado cuenta que para Sakuma aquel arrebato de pasión no había significado nada, pero para él, eso le traía varias confusiones, no se explicaba como es que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, Tatsuha se dirige a su habitación pero en vez de dormirse o quedarse ahí sale por la ventana y camina solo por las calles que ya estaban oscuras porque la noche había llegado ya, entonces se dirige al lugar al que menos llegaría a pensar que iría

Sakano. ¡Vaya! que sorpresa, y que gusto verte

Tatsuha. Demonios, no sé ni porque vine a éste lugar

Sakano. ¿De verdad no sabes?

Tatsuha. Ryuuichi está en Japón

Sakano. Eso oí

Tatsuha. Acabo de besarlo

Sakano. Genial

Tatsuha. ¿Bromeas? me he dado cuenta que aún me gusta

Sakano. ¿Lo amas?

Tatsuha. No, ya no lo amo, a su partida sufrí mucho, pero ya no lo amo, eso acabó

Sakano. Comprendo, él es guapo, tiene talento y me imagino que es excelente en la cama

Tatsuha. Eso no lo sé

Sakano. ¿Nunca te acostaste con él?

Tatsuha. Mi primera vez fue contigo

Sakano. Me halagas

Tatsuha. A mi no me halaga para nada, odio que haya sido contigo

Sakano. ¿Y por qué estas aquí?

Tatsuha. Es que...

Sakano. Ya sé, te excitaste ¿verdad? tienes ganas

Tatsuha. No digas estupideces, quiero saber que voy a hacer con lo de Shuichi, no logro que se fije aunque sea un poco en mí

Sakano. ¿Pero qué esperas? Yuki ya no está en tu camino

Tatsuha. No digas esas cosas, prefiero mil veces a mi hermano vivo que cualquier romance

Sakano. No me digas eso, ¿y qué haré entonces para complacerte?

Tatsuha. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sakano. ¿No te bastó que Yuki ya no esté vivo?

Tatsuha mira muy asustado a Sakano y retrocede tres pasos, intenta acercarse a la puerta pero Sakano le cierra el paso tapándole a la vez la boca con fuerza, Tatsuha estaba aterrorizado, había comprendido que aquel hombre era el asesino de su hermano, y que además, en cierto modo él era su cómplice, y que por si eso fuera poco él se había acostado con el asesino de su hermano. Sakano se acerca al oído de Tatsuha y le susurra que lo desea, lo agarra en sus brazos y lo lleva a su habitación, Tatsuha permanecía inmóvil mientras Sakano lo hacía suyo con gran descaro, varias lágrimas corren por las mejillas de Tatsuha al terminar Sakano dentro de él, ligeramente lo suelta y se acuesta del otro lado de la cama mientras lo ve llorar por su hermano

Sakano. Vamos, es lo que querías, a él fuera de tu camino con Shuichi

Tatsuha. ¡Eres un pendejo, ¿cómo te crees que yo quería a mi hermano muerto!

Sakano. No hagas berrinches, no niegues que te sentiste sin un peso encima cuando murió, lo vi en tu cara cuando lo enterraron y veías con amor a Shuichi, sé que llegaste a pensar que él ya era tuyo

Tatsuha. ¡Es mentira, cállate!

Sakano. Deja de negar la verdad, querías fuera a Yuki desde mucho antes, incluso, de enamorarte de Shuichi

Tatsuha. ¡Mentira!

Sakano. Hacia tu familia, amigos, y ahora hacia Shuichi siempre quisiste a Yuki fuera

Tatsuha. Deja de decir estupideces, eres un idiota

Tatsuha se tira al suelo y comienza a llorar fuertemente, no podía creer o mejor dicho, no quería creer que las palabras dichas por Sakano eran en parte ciertas, desde que él y Yuki eran niños él siempre le había tenido envidia, él era el guapo, el inteligente, y todos comparaban a Tatsuha con Yuki y eso lo odiaba, pero lo que nunca había imaginado es que poco a poco esos pequeños sentimientos se iban convirtiendo en un odio y un desprecio absurdos, y no era hasta ese día que Tatsuha se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su difunto hermano; después de llorar, Tatsuha se levanta y mira con odio a Sakano

Sakano. No me mires así, eres tú quien odia a su hermano, no yo

Tatsuha. Eres un imbécil, nunca perdonaré que hayas matado a Yuki, eres un maldito desgraciado

Sakano. Perdón, ¿me acusarás con la policía?

Tatsuha. No me conviene, tal vez me involucres

Sakano. Así es

Tatsuha. Por ahora me iré, cuando tenga algún problema vendré

Sakano. Me parece bien, adiós

Tatsuha. Otra cosa, como le toques un solo cabello a Miaka como hiciste con Yuki, yo mismo te destrozaré con mis manos

Sakano. Descuida, Tohma será mío limpiamente, ya verás

Tatsuha. Tarado

Sakano. Pásale

En casa de Miaka, Tohma se encontraba bastante triste aún por la muerte de Yuki, Miaka aún no lograba reponerse a la tragedia y por eso su comunicación con Tohma había decaído considerablemente, además, ellos no tenían ni tiempo para hablar entre sí, su matrimonio no iba por el mejor de los caminos, Tohma se sentía solo y apartado de su relación marital, y Miaka por su parte no tenía ánimos para esas cosas, así que Tohma sale de aquella casa y se dirige al lugar menos pensado por él para recurrir, se trataba del departamento de Sakano donde buscaba encontrar consuelo, al abrir Sakano y ver a Tohma se quita lentamente los lentes de la emoción de haber visto a su amado, Tohma se acerca y rodea el cuello de Sakano con ambas manos y lo besa apasionadamente, de una patada Tohma cierra la puerta mientras continúan besándose pero a la vez quitándose desesperadamente ambos la ropa. Sakano comienza a bajar hasta ponerse de rodillas e introducir el miembro de Tohma en su boca, Tohma se muerde un dedo y a la vez jala fuertemente el cabello de Sakano con otra mano, Sakano saca a Tohma de su boca y a él lo dirige al suelo donde comienzan a besarse, Sakano se acomoda y comienza a penetrar a Tohma, él empuña fuertemente sus manos y acaricia su propio cabello, momentos después, sin haber culminado en Tohma, Sakano sale de él y ahora es él quien se acomoda para que Tohma lo pudiese penetrar, él lo entiende rápidamente e igual de rápido comienza a penetrar a Sakano, cada vez con más fuerza y cada vez más rápido hasta que ya no puede y se derrama en Sakano, sale de él y Tohma se acerca nuevamente a Sakano e introduce su miembro a su boca, Sakano se acaricia las piernas dirigiendo su mano a su propio miembro y lo acaricia mientras Tohma lo lame, Sakano no tarda mucho y comienza a venirse, Tohma come hasta la última gota y cae rendido al suelo, ambos estaban muy agitados y permanecen callados por mucho tiempo

Sakano. ¿Por qué?

Tohma. No lo sé, me sentía solo

Sakano. ¿Para eso es que te sirvo?

Tohma. No quise decir eso, pero es que mi relación con Miaka no es la mejor en estos días

Sakano. ¿Por qué?

Tohma. Miaka llora siempre y además se la pasa rezando, no hay tiempo para mí

Sakano. ¿Hace cuánto que no hacen el amor?

Tohma. Tres meses

Sakano. Pero eso es antes que Yuki muriera

Tohma. Desde entonces va mal, y ahora con lo de Yuki más

Sakano. Aquí siempre tendrás a alguien para que te consuele

Tohma. Gracias, pero ahora debo irme

Sakano. Desearía que te quedaras pero no puedes ¿verdad?

Tohma. Así es, gracias por el sexo

Sakano. No hay de que, adiós

Tohma se viste y después sale del departamento de Sakano, después de aquella extraña visita él estaba seguro que esa no sería la última vez que Tohma buscaría consuelo en él. Varias horas habían pasado, Tatsuha entra por la ventana y nadie había notado su ausencia, Shuichi termina de leer la novela y se acuesta en la cama comenzando a llorar

_Yuki._ Ya no llores mi amor

Shuichi. ¿Por qué me dejaste Yuki? te necesito

_Yuki_. También te necesito

Shuichi. Jamás imaginé mi vida sin ti, duele mucho

_Yuki_. Shuichi

Shuichi. ¡¡¿Por qué te fuiste! regresa mi amor

_Yuki_. Si tan solo pudiera

Shuichi. ¡¡Maldita sea, te odio Yuki! ¿por qué demonios no pensaste en como me sentiría sin ti? me haces falta mi amor

_Yuki_. Ya no sigas

Shuichi. No puedo más, odio ésta vida sin ti, ya no quiero vivir

_Yuki_. No digas eso

Shuichi. ¡¡¡ YUKIIIIII !

Sakuma escucha los gritos de Shuichi y corre a su habitación, entra y lo encuentra deshojando el libro de Yuki, hoja por hoja, se acerca y le arrebata el libro abrazándolo después con fuerza, Shuichi abraza también a Sakuma y llora con más fuerza, Yuki lo observaba todo y también comienza a llorar, Sakuma percibe algo y voltea a donde está Yuki pero no lo ve, solo siente que alguien se encuentra ahí, Sakuma dice a Shuichi que se calme y que todo estará bien.

Al día siguiente Sakuma sale de la habitación de Shuichi y se dirige a la cocina donde Tatsuha prepara el desayuno

Tatsuha. ¿Por qué saliste de su recámara?

Sakuma. Ayer se puso como loco y me quedé a cuidarlo, es todo

Tatsuha. Si, lo siento... pero respecto a lo de ayer

Sakuma. Olvídalo, solo fue un arrebato

Tatsuha. ¿Solo eso?

Sakuma. ¿Crees que fue algo más?

Tatsuha. No, tienes razón, solo un arrebato

Sakuma. Entonces supongo que estamos bien

Tatsuha. ¿Por qué nunca hicimos el amor cuando éramos pareja?

Sakuma. Tatsuha, prefiero no hablar de eso

Tatsuha. Pero es que...

Sakuma. Tal vez la respuesta te lastime

Tatsuha. No lo hará, dímela

Sakuma. Yo nunca te amé Tatsuha

Tatsuha. ¿Qué?

Sakuma. Lo que yo sentía por ti no era más que una atracción física, por eso nunca fui capaz de hacerte mío o de entregarme a ti

Tatsuha. ¿Y por qué estabas conmigo?

Sakuma. Me agradaba tu compañía

Tatsuha. ¿Solo por eso?

Sakuma. Lo siento, intenté enamorarme pero no pude

Tatsuha. Vete al demonio Ryuuichi

Tatsuha se va muy molesto y golpeando la puerta, muy enojado camina por las calles y se dirige al departamento de Sakano, cuando él abre Tatsuha entra rápidamente y molesto a su departamento sin siquiera saludar o algo más

Sakano. Que sorpresa

Tatsuha. Lo quiero ver muerto

Sakano. ¿A quién?

Tatsuha. A Ryuuichi Sakuma

Sakano. ¿Y eso por qué?

Tatsuha. Lo odio, él jamás me amó, estaba conmigo porque le agradaba mi compañía ¿puedes creer semejante estupidez?

Sakano. Que idiota

Tatsuha. Además, lo he visto mirar a Shuichi, lo desea igual que yo

Sakano. Entonces morirá, lo prometo

Tatsuha. Eso espero

En el departamento de Shuichi éste se despierta poco a poco y ve a su alrededor todas las hojas que arrancó del libro tiradas por toda la habitación, se cubre con ambas manos el rostro y después se levanta, sale de la habitación y se dirige a donde está Sakuma, al verlo se acerca y pregunta como se siente

Shuichi. Mal, pero gracias por lo de ayer

Sakuma. Toma éste café, ven y platiquemos seriamente

Shuichi. Está bien

Sakuma. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Shuichi. Leí la novela de Yuki

Sakuma. ¿Y?

Shuichi. Trata de dos jóvenes, Sakuya y Mitsuo, la novela trata de estos dos chicos y su extraña historia de amor, Sakuya es reservado y serio, mientras que Mitsuo es muy inquieto y tierno, ellos se enamoran después de un extraño encuentro y a lo largo de la historia su amor se desarrolla y crece a medida que acontecen ciertos sucesos; Sakuya jamás dice a Mitsuo cuanto lo ama, no es sino hasta en la última parte de la novela en que lo hace y ambos viven felices para siempre

Sakuma. Eso se parece...

Shuichi. A nosotros, lo sé, Sakuya y Mitsuo somos él y yo, solo que Yuki jamás dijo que me amaba

Shuichi se agacha y se encoge en piernas mientras comienza a llorar, Sakuma se acerca a él y coloca su mano encima de su hombro y lo consuela

Sakuma. Tal vez Yuki no podía decirte con palabras lo que sentía, pero tú siempre lo has sabido, él te amó demasiado, tal vez ni él mismo sabía cuanto

Shuichi. ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir?

Sakuma. Las cosas pasan por algo

Shuichi. Odio a la vida, ¿por qué se lo llevó?

Sakuma. Cálmate Shuichi, algún día sabrás el porque de las cosas, no te enfades

Shuichi. Creo que a partir de hoy empieza para mí una nueva vida, sin él

Sakuma. ¿Tratarás ya de dejar eso en el pasado?

Shuichi. Si, lo intentaré

Sakuma. Bien, entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Shuichi. ¿Qué?

Sakuma. Hoy regreso a Estados Unidos

Shuichi. Que lástima

Sakuma. Nos volveremos a ver, solamente estaré allá un par de días

Shuichi. Aquí tienes siempre tu casa

Sakuma. Gracias

Shuichi y Sakuma se ponen de pie, se dan un fuerte abrazo y Sakuma se dirige a su habitación para recoger sus cosas, después sale del departamento y se va para el aeropuerto donde allá lo esperaba Mr. K. Un par de horas después llega Tatsuha al departamento y él y Shuichi se topan, Tatsuha baja la cabeza pensando que Shuichi estará molesto aún con él, pero en lugar de eso, Shuichi se acerca y abraza a Tatsuha, él se sonroja mucho con eso y poco después separa lentamente a Shuichi de él, Shuichi agarra a Tatsuha de la mano y lo lleva al estudio que era de Yuki, agarra la laptop que era de él y la mete a una caja, Tatsuha voltea a su alrededor y ve varias cajas llenas, Shuichi suelta la mano de Tatsuha y se miran

Shuichi. Solo faltaba la computadora, ¿qué te parece?

Tatsuha. Muy bien

Shuichi. Perdón por lo del otro día, tú tenías razón, debo dejarlo ir, él está muerto

Tatsuha. Yo también te debo una disculpa, fui muy rudo contigo

Shuichi. Gracias por perdonarme y por estar a mi lado, gracias Tatsuha-kun

Tatsuha. No hay de qué

Shuichi. Creo que ya debes volver a tu departamento, estaré bien solo

Tatsuha. ¿Y Ryuuichi?

Shuichi. Se fue hoy a Estados Unidos

Tatsuha. ¿Ya se fue?

Shuichi. Tranquilo, volverá en unos días, veo que te movió el tapete

Tatsuha. No es eso, es que tenía un asunto pendiente con él

Shuichi. ¿Qué cosa?

Tatsuha. Nada, no es nada

Tatsuha se dirige a la entrada y Shuichi le abre la puerta, por segundos se miran a los ojos y después se abrazan, Shuichi le da un beso en la mejilla a Tatsuha y de nuevo le da las gracias, Tatsuha se sonroja demasiado que Shuichi se da cuenta de inmediato, solo sonríe y nuevamente dice adiós a Tatsuha, él se va y Shuichi suspira a la par que voltea y ve el departamento desde ahí, un frío extraño le estremece la piel y se abraza

Shuichi. Bien, a partir de mañana empezaré una nueva vida Yuki, será difícil pero tengo que superarlo, tengo que hacerlo sin ti

_Yuki_. Mi amor

Shuichi. Lo primero que haré será regalar tus cosas

_Yuki_. Mis cosas

Shuichi. Me quedaré con los regalos que me hiciste, claro, Jajajajaja

_Yuki_. Ay Shuichi

Shuichi. Que más... ah si, creo que me mudaré a un departamento más pequeño

_Yuki_. ¿Qué?

Shuichi. Debo alejarme de todo aquello que me hace recordarte así de hiriente

_Yuki_. En verdad quieres olvidarme

Shuichi. Bien Yuki, mañana comenzaré, espero no te molestes por todo lo que quiero hacer para olvidarte, tenemos muchos recuerdos muy bonitos y además te amo como si aún estuvieras con vida y pudieras abrazarme, besarme y hacerme el amor, pero todo eso me hace daño así que, adiós Yuki, te amo

_Yuki_. Y yo te amo a ti, lástima que en vida jamás te lo dije, perdóname Shuichi

Shuichi se va a su habitación y se acuesta en la cama quedándose después profundamente dormido, y así dormido, un par de lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas. Shuichi estaba totalmente dispuesto a comenzar una nueva vida, era la oportunidad perfecta para Tatsuha de tratar de conquistarlo como hacía tanto tiempo había anhelado, por eso, temprano en la mañana él se encargaba de comprarle un gran pastel a Shuichi

Shuichi. Me encantó que me trajeras éste pastel, muchas gracias Tatsuha-kun

Tatsuha. No es nada, yo lo que quiero es hacerte sentir mejor

Shuichi. Te lo agradezco

Tatsuha. Con tu sonrisa me basta Shu-chan

Shuichi. No digas esas cosas, me apeno

Tatsuha. Shuichi

Shuichi. ¿Sí?

Tatsuha. Olvídalo, después te lo diré

Shuichi. Dilo ahora, en éste momento

Tatsuha. No puedo

Shuichi. Como quieras, ojalá fuera pronto

Tatsuha. Debo irme pero regresaré por la tarde

Shuichi. Te esperaré

Tatsuha se va y Shuichi se queda un poco intrigado pero no lo consideraba anormal en su ex cuñado; unos minutos después recibe una visita inesperada

Shuichi. Miaka-san, hola

Miaka. Hola Shuichi, ¿cómo has estado?

Shuichi. Mejor, ya mejor ¿y tú?

Miaka. Aún no me repongo, la muerte de Yuki ha sido la noticia más espantosa desde lo de mamá

Shuichi. Ay mí Yuki, pero ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros sino olvidar?

Miaka. ¿Olvidar a Yuki?

Shuichi. Mejor dicho, seguir sin Yuki

Miaka. Es verdad, yo por mi parte haré un viaje a Europa para distraerme

Shuichi. ¿Con Seguchi-san?

Miaka. No, sin él, solamente yo

Shuichi. Te deseo mucha suerte

Miaka. Y yo a ti, la necesitarás

Shuichi. Gracias Miaka-san

Miaka. Antes de irme debo darte las gracias

Shuichi. ¿Por qué?

Miaka. Por cuidar de él tanto tiempo

_Yuki_. Miaka

Shuichi. No debes agradecer por eso, yo lo hice porque lo amo

Miaka. Pero gracias a ti, yo vi a Yuki realmente feliz, en toda su vida jamás lo vi así como cuando estaba contigo Shuichi, lo hiciste cambiar para bien

Shuichi. Miaka-san yo...

Miaka. No puedo decirte con palabras lo que siento, hiciste de mi hermano una mejor persona, gracias a ti él y yo nos convertimos realmente en hermanos, jamás nos habíamos llevado bien, pero cuando te conoció y tu le diste tu apoyo él hizo a un lado su orgullo y nosotros, su familia, comenzamos a llevarnos bien

Shuichi. Por favor no sigas

Miaka. Realmente te doy las gracias por amarlo Shuichi y quiero pedirte perdón si al principio tú y yo no pudimos llevarnos bien, la verdad no quería aceptar la relación de ustedes dos hasta que vi como él cambiaba gracias a ti

_Yuki_. Perdóname hermana, nunca te reconocí todo lo que me quisiste, que ciego fui

Shuichi. No hables como si jamás nos volveremos a ver

Miaka. Solamente quería que supieras cuan agradecida estoy contigo

Shuichi. Gracias a ti Miaka-san

Miaka. Adiós Shuichi y de nuevo gracias

Shuichi. Adiós

Miaka abraza ligeramente a Shuichi, como si no quisiera abrazarlo y después se va, Shuichi le abre la puerta y aún cuando ella se ha ido él permanece parado ahí, pensando en como la muerte de Yuki a cambiado un poco las cosas; Shuichi va a cerrar la puerta pero antes de hacerlo oye la voz de Hiroshi que le pide que no lo haga, rápidamente Shuichi voltea y sonríe, Hiroshi se encontraba acompañado de su novia Ayaka, después de saludarse ella y Shuichi, Ayaka da sus condolencias a Shuichi por la muerte de Yuki, después Shuichi los invita a pasar y ofrece té

Shuichi. ¿Cuándo llegaste Ayaka?

Ayaka. Hace dos días

Shuichi. Ya veo

Ayaka. Debes sentirte muy solo ¿verdad?

Hiroshi. Ayaka, por favor

Shuichi. Déjala, tiene razón, me siento solo a veces, pero debo reconocer que estoy rodeado de muchos amigos increíbles, lo de Yuki lo superaré

Ayaka. Yo apenas si lo vi un par de veces, nunca tuve la oportunidad de entablar una conversación con él, pero ustedes se veían muy bien juntos

Shuichi. Muchas gracias

Hiroshi. Por cierto Shu, hemos venido por algo especial

Shuichi. ¿Especial?

Ayaka. Si Shuichi, Hiro y yo nos casaremos

Shuichi. ¿De verdad? eso es increíble

Hiroshi. Es verdad, por fin me he dado cuenta que Ayaka es la mujer con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida

Ayaka. Después de casi dos años de noviazgo Hiro por fin se animó

Shuichi. Y yo que pensé que te asustaban los compromisos

Hiroshi. Pero tratándose de Ayaka, eso no importa

Shuichi. Serán muy felices, ya verán

Shuichi agacha la cabeza y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos y corren por sus mejillas rápidamente, Hiroshi se acerca rápido y levantando el rostro de Shuichi por la barbilla pregunta que es lo que le pasa, Shuichi lo mira y sonríe, después se seca las lágrimas y finge una risita

Shuichi. Nada, solamente recordé el día en que Yuki y yo fuimos a casa de Miaka-san para informarle que comenzaríamos a buscar un departamento para vivir juntos

Hiroshi. Ya no llores Shuichi

Shuichi. Es que no pude evitarlo, soy un egoísta, ustedes vienen para anunciar su boda y yo salgo con mis cosas, solo pienso en mí

Ayaka. No digas eso, la muerte de Yuki ha sido hace muy poco tiempo, es normal

Hiroshi. Ayaka tiene razón, no te preocupes

Shuichi. Gracias muchachos

Ayaka. Te dejamos la invitación, no faltes

Hiroshi. Es doble, lleva a quien quieras

Shuichi. Le diré a Tatsuha-kun, gracias Hiro

Hiroshi. Nosotros nos retiramos, si se te ofrece algo no dudes en llamarme, sabes a donde

Shuichi. Si, nos vemos

Ayaka. Adiós chico

Hiroshi. Cuídate mucho y arriba esos ánimos

Shuichi. Gracias

Hiroshi y Ayaka se agarran de la mano y se van del departamento, Shuichi entra y se dirige a la cocina donde se sirve un vaso de agua, Yuki veía todo siempre de cerca, siempre vigilando a Shuichi, habían pasado varios días desde su muerte y aún no encontraba la razón de porque permanecía en ese mundo. En Estados Unidos Sakuma atendía unos negocios cuando de repente un escalofrío lo hace estremecer, pide permiso y sale de la oficina donde veían lo de un próximo contrato a firmar, Sakuma no sabía porque sentía esos escalofríos desde hace varios días pero los consideraba normales, poco después sale Mr. K. también de esa oficina y se acerca a Sakuma

Mr. K. ¿Te sientes bien? sacaste de onda a todos

Sakuma. I´m okay

Mr. K. ¿De verdad?

Sakuma. De verdad, no te preocupes

Mr. K. Desde hace días que te pasa esto, pero no era tan seguido, desde que volvimos de Japón es que te ocurre seguido

Sakuma. Cuando estaba en el departamento de Shuichi sentí otras presencias

Mr. K. Vamos amigo, ensériate

Sakuma. Esto es serio, tampoco podía dormir en aquella casa

Mr. K. ¿Insomnio?

Sakuma. Ya te dije a que se debe, si no me crees ya no preguntes

Sakuma podía sentir la presencia de Yuki gracias a su excelente percepción extrasensorial pero él mismo no se daba cuenta que aquello se debía a que el alma vagante de Yuki se encontraba aún en éste mundo. Pasaban los días y la boda de Hiroshi y Ayaka se había realizado ya, los dos estaban súbitamente felices por el suceso y por ello también además de la ceremonia religiosa habían organizado una gran fiesta para la celebración de la misma. Shuichi había ido acompañado de Tatsuha, quien estaba enormemente feliz de haber podido ir con el amor de su vida. Pasada ya la fiesta Shuichi se despide y felicita una vez más a la pareja de recién casados y se va de ahí con Tatsuha, él lo lleva hasta su departamento y lo invita a tomar un té, Tatsuha acepta y Shuichi lo prepara y sirve, Yuki estaba viendo todo y le parecía extraña la actitud de Tatsuha, adrede, cuando Shuichi sirve la segunda tasa a Tatsuha él lo hace fallar al momento de dársela y se logra manchar los pantalones, Shuichi muy preocupado rápidamente agarra algo con qué limpiar y comienza a limpiar el pantalón de Tatsuha; Shuichi comienza a sonrojarse cuando se da cuenta que su mano izquierda se encuentra apoyada en la pierna derecha de Tatsuha, y su mano derecha en la entrepierna de Tatsuha y él aprovecha eso para atraer hacia él a Shuichi por el cuello y besarlo, Yuki que se encontraba viendo todo se sorprende mucho por la actitud de Tatsuha y se molesta bastante, con ganas de poder estar realmente ahí y separarlos inmediatamente, ya que Shuichi abraza a Tatsuha y también lo besa, Tatsuha estaba realmente feliz, desde hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba estar así con Shuichi

Shuichi. Tat... Tatsuha-kun, nosotros no...

Tatsuha. Sht, no hables y... déjame que yo...

Tatsuha nuevamente besa a Shuichi y ahora comienza a dirigir su mano al pecho de Shuichi y lo acaricia, su mano desciende hasta entrar al pantalón y comenzar a acariciar su miembro, Shuichi comienza a excitarse y besa con más pasión a Tatsuha; Yuki estaba viendo todo y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su hermano se encontraba besando y acariciando un cuerpo que en numerosas veces fue de él y a la vez, la persona a la que tanto amó; en unos segundos de cordura Shuichi se separa un poco de Tatsuha y trata de evitar lo que ambos sabían de antemano que sucedería, pero por unos pequeños instantes Shuichi ve en Tatsuha el rostro de Yuki y sin pensarlo dos veces nuevamente lo besa pero con más pasión al tiempo que va desabrochando la camisa de su ex-cuñado, Yuki grita inútilmente el nombre de Shuichi a la par que Tatsuha va desabrochando sus pantalones; ya era inútil, Yuki no podría hacer nada pero aún así no se resignaba a que Shuichi se dejase amar esa noche por Tatsuha, quien ya desnudo carga a Shuichi en sus brazos y lo lleva a la recámara, lo acuesta en la cama y termina de quitarle la ropa, Yuki se evita seguirlos hasta la recámara ya que no soportaría verlos hacer el amor, y así ocurría, como tanto lo había soñado Tatsuha recorre hasta el último rincón del cuerpo de Shuichi y lo hace suyo esa noche, Shuichi se entregaba totalmente a Tatsuha pero aún así sintiendo un gran vacío en su alma, porque Shuichi no amaba a Tatsuha, su corazón aún pertenecía a Yuki totalmente.

Al terminar, Shuichi estaba dormido y acurrucado en Tatsuha, quien permanecía despierto y acariciando la espalda de Shuichi mientras le hablaba aunque no lo escuchase

Tatsuha. Por fin Shuichi, por fin fuiste mío... pero a que precio, perdóname Yuki. Pero debo reconocer que por una parte me alegra que no estés aquí, a veces siento que nunca debiste haber estado... ¡calla Tatsuha! ¿por qué dije eso? mejor dejo de pensar en eso... Shuichi, te amo, aunque sé que tú a mí no, pero será cuestión de tiempo, ya verás

Tatsuha abraza fuertemente a Shuichi y cierra sus ojos, por unos segundos visualiza la imagen de Yuki entre sueños y se levanta rápidamente muy asustado, su conciencia comenzaba a darle cargos por aquello que planeaba, trata de tranquilizarse y vuelve a la cama abrazando con más fuerza a Shuichi quien duerme plácidamente. Al día siguiente cuando Shuichi despierta Tatsuha lo sorprende con el desayuno en la cama y un beso en los labios, Shuichi solamente baja la mirada y agradece la atención

Shuichi. Tatsuha-kun, necesitamos hablar

Tatsuha. Vamos Shuichi, ya deja lo de kun ¿quieres? después de anoche, creo que debes tenerme más confianza

Shuichi. Es de eso que quiero hablarte

Tatsuha. ¿Si dime?

Shuichi. Lo de anoche, Tatsuha... fue un error, yo no debí, no debimos, mejor dicho

Tatsuha. No me digas eso

Shuichi. Por favor perdóname Tatsuha-kun, comprende que escogiste un momento mío de vulnerabilidad, y que de no ser así, yo jamás me hubiese... entregado a ti, amo aún a Yuki

_Yuki_. Shuichi

Tatsuha. No seas absurdo Shuichi, anoche fue increíble, ¿aún no te das cuenta?

Shuichi. ¿De que me hablas?

Tatsuha. Te amo

Shuichi. ¿Qué?

_Yuki_. ¡ ¿Qué!

Tatsuha. Eso, que te amo, te amo demasiado Shuichi, lo eres todo para mí

Shuichi. Tatsuha-kun yo...

Tatsuha. Siempre tan cerca de mí y a la vez tan lejos, no sabes cuanto sufrí todo éste tiempo

Shuichi. ¿Desde cuándo sientes eso?

Tatsuha. Desde siempre, te he amado siempre Shuichi

Shuichi. No es verdad

Tatsuha. Lo es, y no sabes cuanto deseaba hacértelo saber, que tú dejaras a mí hermano y vinieras a mis brazos, soñaba con abrazarte, con besarte, con tenerte como te tuve ayer

_Yuki_. Tatsuha, eres un idiota

Shuichi. ¡Anoche fue un error, comprende!

Tatsuha. Lo fue para ti, pero para mí fue lo más increíble que me ha pasado

Shuichi. No sigas Tatsuha-kun, no continúes hablando así, no puedo aceptar que estés enamorado de mí, eso no puede ser

Tatsuha. Intentémoslo Shuichi, nada pierdes y además... Yuki está muerto

Shuichi. ¡No quiero! no lo digas como si fuera un peso menos el que ya no esté, lo amo, y por más que quise hacerme el fuerte vendiendo o regalando sus cosas yo aún no he podido superar su muerte, ¿acaso no puedes comprender eso?

Tatsuha. Por eso te ofrezco mi amor, mi consuelo, déjame estar a tú lado aunque no me ames, te necesito Shuichi, te amo

Shuichi. Pero es que...

_Yuki_. No lo hagas Shuichi

Tatsuha. No perdemos nada con intentarlo, tú necesitas seguir con tu vida, no puedes vivir aferrado al recuerdo de Yuki

Shuichi. ¿Y cómo hago para olvidarme de él?

Tatsuha. Siénteme, ahora yo estoy aquí... Yuki se fue y no volverá

Tatsuha se acerca a Shuichi y lentamente comienza a besarlo, con lágrimas en los ojos Shuichi también lo besa y después acepta que él y Tatsuha lo intenten, y Tatsuha salta del gusto mientras tararea una canción, apenas si podía creer que Shuichi lo había aceptado, ese era un día muy especial, y aunque Shuichi no paraba de regalarle una sonrisa a Tatsuha podía sentir en su corazón un gran vacío. Ese mismo día cuando Tatsuha sale del departamento Shuichi llama por teléfono a Hiroshi

Hiroshi. Si, ¿quien habla?

Shuichi. Soy yo, Shuichi, ¿te interrumpí en algo? tardaste en contestar

Hiroshi. No... digo, Ayaka me espera en el jacuzzi

Shuichi. Entonces llamaré después

Hiroshi. ¡No! hablas desde Japón ¿verdad? no desperdicies la llamada

Shuichi. ¿Cómo está el clima en Jamaica?

Hiroshi. Perfecto, pero ¿a qué has llamado?

Shuichi. Se nota que te quieres ir ya con Ayaka

Hiroshi. Bueno si, ya sabes yo...

Shuichi. Ve, llamaré después

Hiroshi. Mira, si pienso en otra cosa me... tu sabes, cuéntame

Shuichi. Anoche... me acosté con Tatsuha-kun

Hiroshi. ¿Qué hiciste qué?

Shuichi. Me acosté con Tatsuha-kun

Hiroshi. Si te oí idiota, pero ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Shuichi. Cuando llegamos de tu boda, nos encontramos en un momento un poco íntimo y él me beso, yo lo besé, me acaricio, yo...

Hiroshi. Si, si, ya sé, pero... ¿estabas muy?...

Shuichi. ¿Excitado? la verdad si, también por eso no pude contenerme

Hiroshi. ¿Qué diría Yuki si viera eso?

Shuichi. Si Yuki pudiera verlo no lo hubiera hecho, jamás le fui infiel

Hiroshi. ¿Y fue?...

Shuichi. ¿Bueno? si, la verdad fue muy bueno

Hiroshi. No era lo que quería saber, tonto

Shuichi. ¿Entonces?

Hiroshi. Quiero saber si fue porque Tatsuha te atrae o por su gran parecido con Yuki

Shuichi. ¿Qué intentas decir?

Hiroshi. Que sí Tatsuha realmente te puso así de... tu sabes, o es porque se parece a Yuki y eso fue lo que te excitó

Shuichi. No digas disparates Hiro, Tatsuha-kun es muy atractivo y...

Hiroshi. Se parece a Yuki

Shuichi. No iba a decir eso

Hiroshi. Pero apuesto a que lo pensaste. Dime, ¿qué pasará ahora con ustedes?

Shuichi. Lo intentaremos

Hiroshi. ¿Qué van a hacer qué?

Shuichi. Intentaremos una relación

Hiroshi. ¡Ya lo sé! pero es que eso es muy riesgoso, Yuki y él son hermanos

Shuichi. Lo sé, es muy incorrecto ¿no es cierto?

Hiroshi. Déjate de lo incorrecto, tu lo haces porque se parece a Yuki

Shuichi. ¿Sigues con ese absurdo?

Hiroshi. Sigo, porque es la verdad, pero espero que Tatsuha llegue a gustarte y estés con él porque realmente te atraiga y lo quieras, y no porque es muy parecido a Yuki

Shuichi. Descuida Hiro, Tatsuha-kun es muy lindo y amable conmigo, es cariñoso y me ama ¿sabías? desde hace tiempo, además es muy guapo, creo que puede llegar a gustarme mucho

Hiroshi. Suerte amigo

Shuichi. Muchas gracias y gracias también por oírme, te quiero

Hiroshi. Yo también te quiero

Shuichi cuelga el teléfono y Hiroshi también, cuando voltea hacia atrás ve a Ayaka, quien muy molesta le arroja el bote de champú, intenta irse mientras reclama a Hiroshi no solo por haberse tardado, sino también por hablar con alguien a quien le dice te quiero, ya que se imagina que tal vez él tiene una amante, pero Hiroshi trata de convencerla de que se trata solamente de Shuichi, ella se ríe diciendo que ya lo sabía y que solamente está enojada porque él ha tardado y solamente lo perdonará si regresa con ella al jacuzzi, obviamente Hiroshi no se niega ni un poco. En Japón, Tatsuha va muy alegre al departamento donde vive Sakano y al verlo le regala un abrazo

Sakano. ¿Y ahora, por qué tan contento?

Tatsuha. Mírame y arrodíllate ante mí... anoche... Shuichi... y yo

Sakano. ¿Por fin lo hicieron?

Tatsuha. Así es, y fue mejor de lo que esperaba, Shuichi es un gran amante, es apasionado y sabe de trucos en la cama... eso debió aprenderlo de Yuki

Sakano. Te ves contento

Tatsuha. Demasiado

Sakano. ¿Tanto como para dejarte hacer el amor por mí?

Tatsuha. Tal vez

Sakano. Déjame decirte que Tohma ha sido mío de nuevo

Tatsuha. Estamos de suerte ¿no? Yuki murió y Shuichi fue mío, Miaka se fue de viaje y Tohma ha sido tuyo nuevamente, creo que la vida nos sonríe

Sakano. ¿No que tan enojado por la muerte de Yuki?

Tatsuha. Eso jamás te lo perdonaré, por eso te pudrirás en el infierno

Sakano. Y tú te irás conmigo Tatsuha

Tatsuha. Eso creo, pues me he sentido a veces aliviado por su muerte, y no es que me alegre, es solo que, ya era hora que me tocara a mí la buena suerte

Sakano. ¿Buena suerte?

Tatsuha. A Yuki lo perseguían las mujeres por montones desde la secundaria, sacaba las mejores calificaciones y mis padres casi le hacían un altar, desde muy joven comenzó escribiendo artículos para un periódico y después se convirtió en escritor independiente de novelas de amor y odio, comenzó a ganar buen dinero y vivía en lujos... cuando yo deje Osaka para vivir aquí en Nagoya nadie se preocupó por mí, en cambio, cuando Yuki se enemistó con la familia y se vino a Nagoya la primera en seguirlo fue Miaka, preocupada y tratando de hacerlo volver, y a mí, ¿a mí quien me siguió? mi madre murió y ni siquiera pidió verme como lo hizo con él, lo último que ella pidió fue que Yuki volviera a Osaka... siempre fui quien menos les importó, siempre Yuki ¡Yuki, Yuki! ¿acaso alguien pensaba en Tatsuha? cuando conocí a Ryuuichi creí que mi suerte mejoraba, que por primera vez en la vida sería feliz y ya no me sentiría solo, pero ese bastardo me abandonó, lo hizo como todos lo habían hecho, y Tatsuha de nuevo estaba solo... pero llegó él, ese chico tan alegre, de ojos hermosos y una cabellera muy curiosa, él era perfecto, tan perfecto como jamás he visto a otro, dulce y muy lindo... él se enamoró casi al instante pero no de mí, ¿de quién? si amigo Sakano "¡de Yuki!"... ¡como lo odio Dios mío!

Sakano. Cálmate

Tatsuha. Pero también me odio ¿sabes? por odiarlo me odio, me odio por ser tan vulnerable y porque él está muerto para cumplir mis ambiciones con Shuichi... era mi hermano maldita sea, y yo lo maté

Sakano. En realidad, fui yo

Tatsuha. Jajajajaja, que buen sentido del humor Sakano, tú lo mataste físicamente, pero yo lo maté tantas veces en mis sueños... a veces le deseaba la muerte, después me sentía tan mal que me encerraba en un armario y me cubría los oídos

Sakano. Tú no tienes la culpa, la culpa la tienen todos aquellos que te abandonaron, todos los que solamente pensaron en Yuki y en Tatsuha no, pero si quieres... con tu ayuda, podemos acabar con todos ellos, empezando por Sakuma ¿recuerdas?

Tatsuha. ¿Sakuma?... ¡no! él no debe morir, yo lo amo

Sakano. ¿Y Shuichi?

Tatsuha. Es verdad, yo amo a Shuichi, no a Sakuma

Sakano. Tatsuha ¿qué te pasa?

Tatsuha. ¡Cállate!... tú mataste a mí hermano... ¡¡¡Eres un asesino! aléjate de mí

Sakano. ¿Qué te pasa?

Tatsuha. ¡No puedo!... Yuki, déjame en paz

Sakano. ¡Cálmate, no sabes ni lo que estas diciendo!

Tatsuha. Hazme el amor, hasta que ya no puedas

Sakano. Te estas volviendo loco ¿verdad? eso me agrada, jamás le había hecho el amor a un loco

Sakano comienza a besar a Tatsuha y a desvestirlo y él solamente permanece inmóvil, como si no sintiera las caricias de Sakano, quien lo lleva al suelo y comienza a penetrarlo, Tatsuha se queja como si fuese a primera vez y unas lágrimas corren de sus ojos, él gime pero a la vez escucha los gemidos de Shuichi cuando él le hacía el amor, Tatsuha comienza a reírse y Sakano lo calla con sus besos. Tatsuha comenzaba a perder la razón sin darse cuenta, la envidia y los celos que siempre le había tenido a Yuki comenzaban a terminar con su razón, y a pesar de eso, Tatsuha siempre había querido demasiado a Yuki, ese amor mezclado con el odio y la rabia hacían que Tatsuha perdiera la cordura conforme pasaba el tiempo. Después de tener relaciones con Sakano, Tatsuha había quedado tirado en el suelo y somnoliento, Sakano se levanta y dirige a su ropa, después observa a Tatsuha y queda convencido de que se ha vuelto loco.

Continuará

Espero que les haya gustado y espero también sus comentarios, de paso agradezco a: Hentai Hikari-chan, Yummy y a Lucy Kuznetzov por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, el próximo será el final, hasta pronto y gracias por leer


	3. Parte 3

Sakano comienza a besar a Tatsuha y a desvestirlo y él solamente permanece inmóvil, como si no sintiera las caricias de Sakano, quien lo lleva al suelo y comienza a penetrarlo, Tatsuha se queja como si fuese a primera vez y unas lágrimas corren de sus ojos, él gime pero a la vez escucha los gemidos de Shuichi cuando él le hacía el amor, Tatsuha comienza a reírse y Sakano lo calla con sus besos. Tatsuha comenzaba a perder la razón sin darse cuenta, la envidia y los celos que siempre le había tenido a Yuki comenzaban a terminar con su razón, y a pesar de eso, Tatsuha siempre había querido demasiado a Yuki, ese amor mezclado con el odio y la rabia hacían que Tatsuha perdiera la cordura conforme pasaba el tiempo. Después de tener relaciones con Sakano, Tatsuha había quedado tirado en el suelo y somnoliento, Sakano se levanta y dirige a su ropa, después observa a Tatsuha y queda convencido de que se ha vuelto loco. Por la noche Tatsuha regresaba al departamento de Shuichi, y ya se encontraba cuerdo

Shuichi. ¿Dónde estuviste Tatsuha-kun?  
Tatsuha. Deja ya lo de kun  
Shuichi. Está bien Tatsuha, pero ¿dónde estuviste?  
Tatsuha. Por ahí, caminando como de costumbre  
Shuichi. Llamó Sakuma-san, te mandó saludos  
Tatsuha. Gracias, ¿y qué quería?  
Shuichi. Saber si estoy bien  
Tatsuha. ¿Le contaste de nosotros?  
Shuichi. Aún no  
Tatsuha. Debemos contarlo ya, me muero de ganas que sepan todos  
Shuichi. Solo lo sabe Hiroshi  
Tatsuha. ¿Por qué solo él?  
Shuichi. ¿Y si no funciona lo de nosotros? recuerda que esto es un intento, aún no soy tu pareja oficial, ¿recuerdas?  
Tatsuha. Pero...  
Shuichi. Eso acordamos Tatsuha ¿recuerdas?  
Tatsuha. Es verdad, perdóname si soy así pero me emociona el saber que te puedo besar, que te puedo abrazar, que te puedo...  
Shuichi. Basta Tatsuha, vas un poco rápido ¿no te parece?  
Tatsuha. Yo no intento llenar el espacio de Yuki, lo que intento es hacer que me quieras  
Shuichi. Lo sé, serías incapaz de intentar desplazar a Yuki, porque aunque yo lograra enamorarme de ti, yo no puedo ignorar que Yuki existió y que fue parte importante de mi vida, y que siempre será el amor de mi vida, independientemente de si me enamoro 10 o un millón de veces más  
Tatsuha. Lo sé  
_Yuki_. No lo puedo creer, mi propio hermano con la persona a quien más amo, ¿por qué ese castigo Dios?... me pregunto porque aún sigo en éste mundo, ¿acaso tengo que ver todos mis errores y darme cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba?... tal y como pasó con Miaka  
Shuichi. Ven, te prepararé algo de comer  
Tatsuha. ¿De verdad? me haces muy feliz

Tatsuha abraza a Shuichi y él también abraza a Tatsuha, al estarlo abrazando Shuichi se da cuenta que Tatsuha trae puesto un perfume de la misma marca que usaba Yuki, entonces abraza a Tatsuha ahora por el cuello y lo atrae hacia él y comienza a besarlo con gran pasión, Tatsuha retrocede unos pasos hasta que topa con la mesa del comedor, abre un poco sus ojos y se da cuenta que hay unas cosas encima de ella, deja de besar a Shuichi y dirige sus manos a la mesa tirando todo lo que en ella había, abraza a Shuichi de la cintura y lo acuesta en la mesa comenzando a quitarle la ropa, una vez desnudos los dos recorre a Shuichi con su lengua hasta llegar al miembro donde comienza a lamerlo y después a meterlo a su boca, antes que Shuichi llene su boca lo saca de ella y sube nuevamente, se encima en Shuichi y separa ambas piernas, Shuichi se agarra de las orillas de la mesa y cuando Tatsuha entra aprieta sus manos fuertemente, Tatsuha agarra a Shuichi de las caderas y aumenta su velocidad, Shuichi gime placenteramente y pide a Tatsuha más y él así lo hace, Shuichi aprieta más sus manos y Tatsuha deja de apoyarse en las caderas de Shuichi para agarrarse de la mesa y nuevamente aumentar su velocidad, Tatsuha gime fuertemente pero no tanto como Shuichi, quien no puede más y se suelta de la mesa, Tatsuha culmina dentro de Shuichi y éste se corre poco después. Ambos quedan acostados en la mesa, Tatsuha encima de Shuichi

Shuichi. Creo, que hoy no comeremos en ésta mesa  
Tatsuha. Es verdad  
Shuichi. Tatsuha, eres muy bueno, ¿así era con Sakuma-san?  
Tatsuha. ¿Qué?  
Shuichi. Perdón, a lo mejor tú eras uke, no sé  
Tatsuha. No Shuichi, no es eso, lo que pasa es que Ryuuichi y yo nunca tuvimos intimidad  
Shuichi. ¿No, de verdad?  
Tatsuha. De verdad  
Shuichi. Pero según he oído, ustedes fueron novios casi un año entero  
Tatsuha. Pero Ryuuichi no me amaba  
Shuichi. Claro que sí  
Tatsuha. Me quería, de eso nunca tuve duda, pero jamás me amó, amaba a otra persona  
Shuichi. ¿A quién?  
Tatsuha. Nunca lo supe, pero si sabía que su corazón pertenecía a alguien más  
Shuichi. ¿Te puse triste Tatsuha-kun? quiero decir, Tatsuha  
Tatsuha. No, es a ti a quien amo ¿recuerdas?  
Shuichi. Sí

Tatsuha agarra la mano de Shuichi y la besa, después se levanta y carga a Shuichi en sus brazos y lo lleva a la habitación, lo acuesta en la cama y también se acuesta él.

El tiempo pasaba y las cosas no habían cambiado, Shuichi y Tatsuha seguían intentándolo y Yuki no podía más que resignarse, debía entender que Shuichi ya no le pertenecía y que era totalmente libre de rehacer su vida, pero aún no entendía porque seguía en ese mundo. Sakano había logrado su cometido, que Tohma por fin lo buscara, Miaka tenía bastante tiempo de haberse ido de viaje y Tohma no hacía más que buscar lo que Miaka no le daba por su partida, los dos se habían convertido en amantes casuales. Sakuma estaba próximo a llegar a Japón e ignoraba totalmente lo que pasaba entre Shuichi y Tatsuha, y también sus repentinos sueños le hacían inquietarse y trataba de buscarles alguna explicación, tal vez algún espíritu o un alma en pena necesitaba de su ayuda. Cuando Sakuma llega a Japón llama a Shuichi y éste nuevamente ofrece su departamento, a Tatsuha eso no le agradaba, sobre todo porque Shuichi le había pedido de favor que no lo informara de la relación que ellos tenían

Sakuma. Muchas gracias por recibirme nuevamente  
Shuichi. Es un placer tenerte aquí Sakuma-san, y ya compré tu nuevo disco  
Sakuma. ¿De verdad? eso me da emoción  
Shuichi. Es muy bueno, me encantan las letras de tus canciones  
Sakuma. ¿Sabías que algunas las escribió Yuki?  
Shuichi. Sé de algunas, son las que más pongo, a veces siento que las compuso para mí  
Sakuma. No te equivocas Shuichi-chan, la gran mayoría son para ti  
Tatsuha. Bien, cambiemos de tema ¿sí?  
Sakuma. ¿Te molesta?  
Tatsuha. Si Ryuuichi, me molesta, porque ahora yo soy...  
Shuichi. ¿Quieres algo de beber?  
Sakuma. Me encantaría  
Shuichi. Ahora vuelvo, Tatsuha ¿me acompañas?

Shuichi jala a Tatsuha de la mano y se lo lleva a la cocina, sirve un vaso de agua y después reprende a Tatsuha por casi decirle a Sakuma de su relación, Tatsuha se molesta un poco y sale de la cocina, agarra una chamarra y sale del departamento un poco enojado

Sakuma. ¿Qué le pasa?  
Shuichi. Nada, últimamente está de genio  
Sakuma. No necesitas ocultarlo Shuichi-chan  
Shuichi. ¿Ocultar qué?  
Sakuma. Tu relación con Tatsuha  
Shuichi. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?  
Sakuma. Ustedes ya no se comportan como antes, algo cambió, además no le dijiste kun  
Shuichi. Es verdad, que descuidado soy  
Sakuma. Entrando en tema, necesito decirte algo  
Shuichi. Dime  
Sakuma. Regresé a Japón porque ya no puedo más, últimamente, más bien, casi desde que murió Yuki tengo sueños extraños  
_Yuki_. ¿Qué dijo?  
Shuichi. Exactamente que clase de sueños  
Sakuma. Sueños con sombras, gritos, y en más de una ocasión lo soñé a él  
Shuichi ¿Y qué tiene eso de extraño?  
Sakuma. Parece que no, pero cuando me alojaste aquí la otra vez, lo sentí  
Shuichi. ¿A Yuki?  
Sakuma. Sí  
Shuichi. Jajajajaja, no digas esa clase de bromas, Jajajajaja  
Sakuma. Escúchame Shuichi-chan, desde niño veo y oigo cosas extrañas, y creo que Yuki está aún vagando por aquí  
_Yuki_. Se dio cuenta  
Shuichi. No seas cruel, eso no es gracioso  
Sakuma. No es broma, creo que Yuki nos trata de decir algo, necesita hacer algo para poder descansar en paz ¿comprendes?  
Shuichi. ¿Y qué podría ser según tú?  
Sakuma. No lo sé  
Shuichi. ¿Sabes qué? no sigas con esas tonterías, me enojaré contigo  
Sakuma. No me creas si no quieres  
Shuichi. Ahora regreso, debo recoger una ropa de la tintorería  
Sakuma. Está bien, te espero

Shuichi sale del departamento muy desconcertado por la plática que ha tenido con Sakuma, sabía te antemano que todo era mentira, pero había algo que lo hacía dudar. Yuki se emociona un poco de que hay alguien que siente su presencia e intenta manifestarse pero no sabe como, Yuki podía mover algunos objetos pero de muy poco peso y eso no le ayudaba mucho, Yuki se pone frente a Sakuma y hace una pequeña ráfaga de viento, Sakuma solo voltea a la ventana y se acerca para cerrarla regresando a su asiento después, Yuki deja caer una lapicera que estaba a su alcance y Sakuma se levanta de su asiento un poco asustado

Sakuma. ¿Yuki?  
_Yuki_. Si, soy yo Ryuuichi, ¿puedes oírme?  
Sakuma. Pero que tonto, tal vez Shuichi-chan tenga razón y hay un error  
_Yuki_. ¡No! ningún error Ryuuichi, estoy aquí, debes ayudarme  
Sakuma. Mejor veré un poco la TV, ¿dónde está el control remoto?  
_Yuki_. Eso es, la TV

Sakuma busca el control de la televisión pero sin éxito, Yuki la prende desde los controles manuales y Sakuma se asusta pero ésta vez más

Sakuma. Estas aquí Yuki, ¡lo sabía! quieres algo ¿verdad? dejaste algo pendiente  
_Yuki_. Así es Ryuuichi, pero no puedes oírme  
Sakuma. ¿Cómo haré para comunicarme contigo? necesito mejorar mi percepción, tal vez si me concentro más pueda oírle o verle  
_Yuki_. ¿Dónde demonios habrá puesto Shu mi laptop?  
Sakuma. ¿Cómo haremos Yuki? dame otra señal  
_Yuki_. ¿Otra señal? veremos, ¿qué hago?  
Sakuma. Tú si puedes oírme Yuki, tiraré pimienta en una hoja y forma ahí una palabra

Sakuma se dirige a la cocina y vacía pimienta en una servilleta, Yuki se acerca, se concentra y forma la palabra ayuda, Sakuma dibuja en su rostro una gran sonrisa y festeja el que ya hayan por lo menos cruzado una palabra, en ese momento llega Shuichi y se queda extrañado por aquello de la pimienta y el festejo de Sakuma

Shuichi. ¿Qué haces?  
Sakuma. Me pude comunicar con él  
Shuichi. ¿Con quién?  
Sakuma. Con Yuki  
Shuichi. ¡Ya basta Sakuma-san! me siento mal con esas cosas, Yuki está muerto, muerto  
Sakuma. Muerto pero aún en éste mundo, ve, escribió ayuda en ésta servilleta  
Shuichi. ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? ¡basta Sakuma-san!

Shuichi avienta la servilleta al suelo y se va muy enojado encerrándose después en su habitación, Sakuma se siente mal que Shuichi no le crea, y Yuki también se entristece por lo mismo, Sakuma dice a Yuki que no se preocupe, que después verá la forma en que puedan comunicarse, en ese momento llega Tatsuha y alcanza a oír que Sakuma hablaba y se burla de él por hablar solo, Sakuma solamente ignora a Tatsuha, se va de ahí a donde era el estudio de Yuki, ahora estaba cambiado, las cosas de Yuki ya no estaban, ahora era un pequeño salón donde Shuichi guardaba una colección de discos, Sakuma va ahí y se sienta, Yuki se para a un lado de él

Sakuma. Puedo sentir tu presencia, estas cerca de mí ¿qué podemos hacer para que Shuichi me crea Yuki?  
_Yuki_. Si tuviera mi laptop aquí te escribiría ahí  
Sakuma. Veremos... ¿podrás sostener una lapicera?  
_Yuki_. ¿Una lapicera? es un poco pesada, trataré

Yuki intenta agarrar una lapicera que se encontraba por ahí pero no puede, cada vez que lo intentaba su mano la traspasaba y le era imposible poder sostenerla, lo único que lograba era poder moverla unos cuantos centímetros y nada más, Sakuma entendía que podría ser que Yuki no podía agarrar cosas materiales con un peso mayor a una pluma de ave, Sakuma se levanta del asiento y da a Yuki las buenas noches, después se va y Yuki se queda donde era el estudio, ya que no soportaba ver a Shuichi con Tatsuha. Tatsuha llega al cuarto de Shuichi y lo encuentra sollozando, se acerca a él y Shuichi lo abraza, Tatsuha pregunta que le pasa y Shuichi comienza a llorar

Shuichi. Nada, solo es que, Sakuma me dijo algo que me puso triste  
Tatsuha. ¿Te hizo algo?  
Shuichi. No me hizo nada, él me dijo que Yuki aún estaba en éste departamento  
Tatsuha. ¿Qué?  
Shuichi. ¿Verdad que es absurdo? además me hizo sentir mal  
Tatsuha. Es ridículo

Tatsuha suelta bruscamente a Shuichi y se levanta muy nervioso, Shuichi se preocupa y pregunta que le pasa pero Tatsuha no contesta, en cambio, comienza a sentirse más nervioso y a caminar a lo tonto en círculos, Shuichi se preocupa más y se levanta para intentar acercársele, pero cuando lo hace Tatsuha le da una bofetada que lo tira al suelo, Shuichi se cubre la mejilla y ve a Tatsuha muy asustado, Tatsuha reflexiona sobre lo que acaba de hacer y se acerca a Shuichi para abrazarlo, pero Shuichi se retira de él

Tatsuha. Perdóname Shuichi  
Shuichi. Aléjate de mí  
Tatsuha. No sé que me pasó, por favor no me temas  
Shuichi. Estas muy extraño Tatsuha, aléjate  
Tatsuha. No me digas eso Shuichi, me muero si me rechazas así  
Shuichi. ¡Vete Tatsuha! no volverás a pegarme nunca  
Tatsuha. Entiende que todo esto de Yuki es muy difícil para mí, tú sabes cuanto lo quiero  
Shuichi. Comprendo lo presionante y horrible que es, pero eso no te da derecho a pegarme  
Tatsuha. Tienes que perdonarme Shuichi, no lo vuelvo a hacer  
Shuichi. Más te vale Tatsuha, porque no habrá próxima vez

Tatsuha abraza a Shuichi y comienza a besarlo y a quitarle la ropa, Shuichi no opone resistencia pero no se muestra muy animado, vuelve a colocar su mano sobre su mejilla y contesta muy desanimadamente a los besos de Tatsuha quien no para de besarlo y acariciarlo, su lengua desciende hasta encontrarse con su miembro, Shuichi acaricia el cabello de Tatsuha pero no se concentraba en el momento, solo mira hacia el techo y una imagen de Yuki le viene a la mente y recuerda una ocasión en que él y Yuki hacían el amor, Tatsuha deja el miembro de Shuichi y sube hasta besar sus labios, él y Shuichi se miran a los ojos y Shuichi ve en los de Tatsuha los ojos de Yuki, entonces sus manos rodean el cuello de Tatsuha y ahora lo besa con pasión, Shuichi de verdad se entrega al momento y reacciona ante las caricias de Tatsuha, ya no con indiferencia, sino con pasión. Los gemidos de ambos llegan hasta la habitación de Sakuma, que solo se acerca a la puerta y se deja caer ahí, cierra sus ojos con fuerza y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos; Yuki que se encontraba en el estudio también los oye y se cubre los oídos con fuerza; Sakuma no puede más y sale de su recámara, se acerca a la puerta y sin dudar sale del departamento, a Yuki le llama la atención esa actitud y lo sigue, Sakuma llega hasta un parque y se sienta en una banca

Sakuma. Tampoco soportaste ¿Yuki?  
_Yuki_. ¿De qué habla?  
Sakuma. Seré sincero Yuki, yo estoy enamorado de Shuichi-chan  
_Yuki_. ¿Ryuuichi?  
Sakuma. Desde antes que te conociera Shuichi a ti, yo lo vi y al instante me enamoré de él, pero cuando él te conoció solo tuvo ojos para ti, no sé como pasó, y te seré sincero, yo estuve con Tatsuha amando a Shuichi, te pido perdón Yuki  
_Yuki_. No debes disculparte Ryuuichi, jamás hiciste algo para separarnos, aunque no puedas oír necesito decir que no estoy enojado por eso

Sakuma se agacha y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, Yuki se acerca y se sienta a un lado de Sakuma en la banca, él se da cuenta que Yuki se sentó ahí y voltea en dirección a él, Yuki lo ve a los ojos pero Sakuma no puede ver a Yuki, pero aún así su mirada se dirigía a los ojos de Yuki, Sakuma estira su mano derecha en dirección a Yuki y él toma la mano de Sakuma poco después, Sakuma siente la mano de Yuki y se alegra, Yuki dice a Sakuma su nombre y Sakuma logra oírlo, entonces se levanta del asiento y con voz alegre se dirige a donde está Yuki

Sakuma. Te oí, dijiste mi nombre  
_Yuki_. ¿Puedes oírme?  
Sakuma. Te volví a oír... pero no puedo verte  
_Yuki_. No importa Ryuuichi, lo bueno es que puedes oírme  
Sakuma. Es extraño, jamás había logrado éste tipo de percepción, debió haberse formado un lazo entre tú y yo  
_Yuki_. Ryuuichi, quiero que sepas que no estoy enojado de que tú ames a Shuichi  
Sakuma. …l está ahora con Tatsuha  
_Yuki_. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto mi propio hermano?  
Sakuma. Se enamoró igual que yo, ¿por qué no te molestas conmigo?  
_Yuki_. Siento que algo no está mal, además, fue muy pronto para que se lanzara con él  
Sakuma. Es verdad, acababas de morir  
_Yuki_. Ryuuichi, debes ayudarme, sé que hay algo que debo de hacer antes de partir, pero no entiendo de que se pueda tratar  
Sakuma. ¿No será algo que debiste hacer y ya no pudiste?  
_Yuki_. No, nada, mi único karma era terminar con la novela que escribía, nada más  
Sakuma. Shuichi-chan dijo que tú jamás dijiste que lo amabas  
_Yuki_. ¿Crees que sea eso?  
Sakuma. Puede ser, pero no estoy seguro, lo pensaremos mejor mañana, antes necesitamos que Shuichi-chan me crea lo que le he dicho  
_Yuki_. Tienes razón, regresemos, tal vez ellos...  
Sakuma. Ya sé

Sakuma y Yuki se van, al llegar al departamento efectivamente Tatsuha y Shuichi ya habían terminado, Shuichi estaba en la habitación ya dormido y Tatsuha en la cocina preparándose algo de comer, él se encontraba en calzoncillos, Sakuma entra al departamento y lo ve, se voltea a otro lado para no verlo y se dirige a su habitación, Tatsuha deja lo que estaba preparando y se acerca a él

Tatsuha. ¿Te da pena? pero si ya me has visto en ropa interior ¿recuerdas? cuando te pedí que me hicieras el amor y me dejaste plantado en la cama  
Sakuma. No te dejé plantado Tatsuha  
Tatsuha. ¿Ya se te olvidó? me besaste, me acariciaste y me llevaste a la cama, me desvestías y yo te decía cuanto de amaba, entonces te detuviste y dijiste que no podías continuar, dijiste que no podías acostarte con quien no amabas, y esa noche terminaste conmigo, ¿de verdad lo olvidaste?  
Sakuma. Perdóname Tatsuha, no quise herirte, de verdad lo siento, fuiste una parte importante de mí vida pero no podía seguir con lo nuestro, no si amaba a otra persona  
Tatsuha. ¿Lo amas a él verdad? amas a Shuichi y crees que vas a quitármelo, estas equivocado, antes te mueres, así como se murió...  
Sakuma. Dilo, ibas a decir Yuki ¿verdad?  
_Yuki_. ¿Tatsuha?  
Tatsuha. Estas loco  
Sakuma. Has cambiado mucho Tatsuha, te noto extraño, hasta tú mirada cambió mucho  
Tatsuha. Patrañas, solo dices tarugadas, así como dijiste que aquí está el fantasma de Yuki  
Sakuma. Ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo de estas cosas, buenas noches  
Tatsuha. Ryuuichi, ¿me haces el amor?  
Sakuma. ¿Qué estas diciendo?  
_Yuki_. ¿Te has vuelto loco?  
Tatsuha. Shuichi duerme, y yo podría dejar que me llames Shuichi mientras lo hacemos  
Sakuma. Definitivamente te estas volviendo loco, le diré a Shuichi lo que me pediste  
Tatsuha. No te creerá Ryuuichi, estas perdiendo credibilidad frente a mí bebé  
Sakuma. Estas enfermo  
Tatsuha. Enfermo de amor por él, no sabes cuantas cosas he hecho por conseguirlo  
_Yuki_. Tatsuha... no  
Sakuma. Tatsuha ¿qué hiciste?  
Tatsuha. Nada mi amor, nada, debo regresar al lado de mi amado, que duermas bien y que sueñes con Yuki... Ryuuichi, mi amor

Tatsuha se va no sin antes pasar su mano por el pecho de Sakuma, quien la agarra y la avienta muy enojado, Tatsuha ríe y se mete a la habitación de Shuichi; Sakuma y Yuki no se explican lo que está pasando, Yuki se pone muy triste por ver a su hermano comportarse de esa manera y ya no vuelve a hablar con Sakuma por esa noche, Sakuma se mete a su habitación también muy desconcertado. Al día siguiente cuando Sakuma se levanta no se encuentran ni Shuichi ni Tatsuha, la presencia de Yuki si se encuentra en el departamento pero él tampoco sabe a donde pudieron haber ido. Shuichi había ido de visita con Hiroshi y Tatsuha a visitar a Sakano. En casa de Hiroshi él y Shuichi platicaban en la sala, Ayaka no se encontraba en casa

Shuichi. Y por eso no sé que hacer  
Hiroshi. ¿Te ha vuelto a pegar?  
Shuichi. Eso apenas fue ayer, es muy pronto para decir que no lo hará de nuevo  
Hiroshi. Ese bastardo, déjalo ya  
Shuichi. No Hiro, él también está sufriendo como yo, por eso ya no lo culpo  
Hiroshi. ¿Aún lo amas verdad?  
Shuichi. Si, amo a Yuki con la misma intensidad de siempre, lo amo con todo mi corazón  
Hiroshi. ¿Por qué sigues con Tatsuha?  
Shuichi. Traté Hiro, te juro que traté enamorarme pero no pude, y debo admitir que él lograba excitarme con ese gran parecido a él, sus ojos, su olor, todo en él es tan igual  
Hiroshi. Pero él no es Yuki  
Shuichi. Lo sé, pero a veces cerraba los ojos y sentía que era Yuki ¿comprendes? aunque su forma de amar es muy distinta, ambos tan apasionados, pero tan distintos  
Hiroshi. No es justo para Tatsuha, termina con él  
Shuichi. Lo haré esta noche Hiro  
Hiroshi. Buena decisión Shuichi  
Shuichi. Gracias... pero basta de mí, ¿cómo están las cosas con Ayaka?  
Hiroshi. De maravilla, la amo tanto  
Shuichi. Te ves tan feliz hablando de ella  
Hiroshi. ¿Sabías que estamos intentando tener un hijo?  
Shuichi. ¿De verdad? es la mejor noticia que he recibido en meses, buena suerte  
Hiroshi. Gracias  
Shuichi. A practicar todas las noches  
Hiroshi. Y en las mañanas y en las tardes  
Shuichi. Ah picarón, Jajajajaja  
Hiroshi. Jajajajaja

Del otro lado de la ciudad Tatsuha se encontraba de visita con Sakano para platicarle todo lo que había estado pasando, que Sakuma estaba de regreso y de sus intentos por convencer a Shuichi de que el alma de Yuki vagaba por el departamento, Sakano se preocupa de que aquello pueda ser cierto pero Tatsuha no creía en eso, Sakano decide ir con Tatsuha al departamento para ver si podía comprobar que Yuki vagaba por ahí, al llegar al mismo se encuentran con que nadie estaba ahí, solamente el alma de Yuki quien al ver a Sakano se extraña de su presencia, sobre todo porque sabía que Tatsuha y él apenas se hablaban, ambos recorren el departamento y se detienen en la habitación de Shuichi, Yuki los seguía hasta ahí

Sakano. Así que estos terrenos ya son tuyos  
Tatsuha. Así es, después de tanto desearlo, por fin estoy con él, lo amo  
_Yuki_. ¿Por qué Tatsuha?  
Sakano. Ustedes son muy sexuales ¿verdad?  
Tatsuha. Cada vez que nos besamos terminamos en la cama  
Sakano. ¿Te has preguntado si acaso solo para eso te quiere? porque no te ama  
Tatsuha. ¡No! él me quiere, él hace el amor conmigo  
Sakano. ¿No será que lo hace realmente con Yuki? ustedes se parecen  
Tatsuha. Cállate Sakano, porque Tohma seguramente hace lo mismo contigo, ¿nunca te ha llamado Yuki en la cama?  
_Yuki_. ¡¿Qué!... Tohma  
Sakano. ¡Cállate Tatsuha! en estos momentos no nos conviene pelearnos  
Tatsuha. ¿Por qué?  
Sakano. Si es verdad lo que dice Sakuma de Yuki estamos en peligro que nos descubran  
_Yuki_. ¿Descubrirlos?... no entiendo nada  
Tatsuha. ¿Cómo va a pasar eso?... además, tú dijiste que te encargarías de Ryuuichi  
Sakano. El otro día dijiste que no lo matara porque lo amabas  
_Yuki_. ¿Matar... a... Ryuuichi? hermano... ¿qué te ha pasado?  
Tatsuha. El otro día perdí la razón, pero sigo en pie, él se interpone en mi camino, y no quiero que se repita lo de Yuki, que Shuichi prefiera a otro en vez de a mí  
Sakano. Entonces morirá como Yuki, yo me encargaré de él, yo me encargo también de él  
Tatsuha. Y que sea pronto

Yuki se había quedado atónito ante las palabras de Sakano y Tatsuha, no podía creer que su propio hermano fuese cómplice en su muerte, no podía creer que su querido hermano se hallase convertido en un monstruo tan vil, Yuki se encontraba totalmente aterrado y no sabía que hacer, sabía que Ryuuichi estaba en un gran peligro y que tarde o temprano Shuichi también lo estaría, estaba realmente desesperado, molesto y sobre todo triste, era totalmente increíble que Tatsuha fuese esa persona en la que se había convertido. Sakano y él salen de la habitación y después del departamento, cuando Tatsuha acompaña a Sakano a la puerta de los edificios va llegando Shuichi, quien amablemente saluda, entonces Sakano se va y Tatsuha entra con Shuichi al departamento, al verlo Yuki se alegra pero intenta decirle lo que ha sabido de Tatsuha, claro que sin éxito

Tatsuha. ¿Adónde fuiste?  
Shuichi. Estaba en casa de Hiro  
Tatsuha. ¿En casa, de Hiroshi?  
Shuichi. Sí ¿por qué?  
Tatsuha. No quiero... que vuelvas a verlo  
Shuichi ¿Pero qué te pasa? no puedes decir eso  
Tatsuha. …l te quiere alejar de mí  
Shuichi. ¿Estas loco? él está casado con Ayaka-san  
Tatsuha. Ese es un disfraz para ocultar sus sentimientos, él te quiere a su lado, nos quiere separar ¿entiendes eso?  
Shuichi. Déjame en paz, no dejaré de ver a mi mejor amigo por tu inseguridad, permiso  
Tatsuha. Perdóname, he dicho una tontería  
Shuichi. Y muy grande

Tatsuha abraza fuertemente a Shuichi y comienza a besarlo, Shuichi se muestra distante y no lo besa a él, Tatsuha lo suelta y mira a los ojos

Tatsuha. ¿Qué te pasa mi amor?  
Shuichi. Iba a decírtelo ésta noche, pero creo que será mejor de una vez  
Tatsuha. ¿De que hablas?  
Shuichi. Tatsuha yo, quiero terminar contigo  
Tatsuha. ¿Qué dijiste?  
_Yuki_. ¡Bien hecho!  
Shuichi. No podemos seguir juntos, aún amo a Yuki  
Tatsuha. No  
_Yuki_. Mi amor, Shuichi  
Shuichi. Y cada vez que yo estaba contigo lo veía a él, y cuando hacíamos el amor yo me entregaba a Yuki, no a ti  
Tatsuha. ¿Cómo me dices eso? no me dejes Shuichi, me moriré sin ti  
Shuichi. No te morirás, seremos amigos como antes, sabes que yo te quiero  
Tatsuha. ¡No quiero solo ser tú amigo! yo quiero tenerte en todos los aspectos  
Shuichi. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? solamente hacíamos el amor como pareja, nada más nos unía ¿comprendes? yo no quiero esa clase de relación  
Tatsuha. ¿Por qué no puedes intentar amarme?  
Shuichi. No puedo, sobre todo por tener un lazo tan grande con Yuki, son hermanos  
Tatsuha. …ramos hermanos, Yuki ya no existe  
Shuichi. Está muerto, pero sigue existiendo  
Tatsuha. ¿Es por la tontería que dijo Ryuuichi?  
Shuichi. No Tatsuha, el que esté muerto no lo exime de ser tú hermano  
Tatsuha. Di la verdad, me dejas por ese ¿verdad? me dejas por Ryuuichi  
Shuichi. No digas eso, Sakuma-san nada tiene que ver en esto  
Tatsuha. …l nos quiere separar Shuichi, es toda la culpa de él  
Shuichi. Lo mismo dices de Hiro, te estas volviendo un obsesivo, ya no me agradas  
Tatsuha. Tú aún amas a Yuki, entonces yo seré Yuki

Tatsuha se va corriendo y sale del departamento, Shuichi estaba realmente asustado, no sabía si ir tras él o dejarlo que se vaya, Yuki estaba también muy asustado por la fortuna que le esperaba a su hermano, tenía miedo que se convirtiese en un monstruo peor al que ya era, Yuki se acerca a Shuichi e intenta abrazarlo pero no puede, intenta llamar su atención tirando una lapicera al suelo pero Shuichi solamente la recorre, Yuki se acerca a una ventana y la cierra de golpe, Shuichi cree que es el aire y cierra las otras dos ventanas, después, al igual que con Sakuma, Yuki prende el televisor, Shuichi se asusta y voltea a verla

Shuichi. ¿Yuki?  
_Yuki_. Si mi amor, soy yo  
Shuichi. Pero que tontería, el que se está volviendo loco soy yo  
_Yuki_. No mi amor, estoy aquí, contigo  
Shuichi. Me gustaría creer en tus palabras, Sakuma-san  
_Yuki_. Shuichi, ¿por qué?  
Shuichi. Yuki, me haces falta

Shuichi se inca y comienza a llorar, hacía varios días que no derramaba una lágrima por Yuki y su ausencia, aún le dolía no tenerlo cerca y poder abrazarlo y besarlo, Yuki también se moría de ganas por poder abrazar a Shuichi aunque fuera una última vez y poder decirle que lo amaba, como nunca se lo dijo mientras vivía, pero tal vez, ninguno de los dos podría ya hacerlo. Sakuma iba caminando en dirección al departamento de Shuichi y en el camino se topa con Sakano, Sakuma se sorprende pero no se asusta, ya que él ignoraba toda la verdad detrás de la muerte de Yuki

Sakuma. Tanto tiempo sin verlo señor Sakano, ¿cómo está?  
Sakano. Muy bien, gracias Sakuma  
Sakuma. Bien, yo me retiro, me gustaría charlar pero debo irme  
Sakano. ¿No acepta tomar conmigo una tasa de café?  
Sakuma. En otra ocasión, ya es tarde  
Sakano. ¿Ni siquiera si lo acompaña con una rebanada de pastel de queso con zarzamoras?  
Sakuma. ¡Pastel! creo que no puedo rechazar esa invitación, está bien, lo acompaño

Sakano y Sakuma se van caminando al departamento de Sakano, quien hace café y sirve una rebanada del pastel a Sakuma, después de platicar un poco sobre temas como el nuevo disco de Ryuuichi, Sakano ofrece otra tasa de café, Sakuma acepta, y en ésta ocasión, Sakano coloca una sustancia al café y Sakuma ignorándolo la toma, casi al instante Sakuma cae inconsciente y Sakano lo toma en brazos, lo lleva a su recámara y comienza a quitarle la ropa. Sakuma despierta en la mañana y se encuentra atado a la cama de Sakano sin ropa, él se asusta mucho y comienza a gritar, Sakano sale del baño y se sienta a un lado de él en la cama, se acerca y le acaricia el cabello

Sakano. Anoche estuviste tan bien, no pusiste resistencia alguna  
Sakuma. ¿Qué me hiciste desgraciado?  
Sakano. Si ya lo sabes está de más preguntar  
Sakuma. Eres un maldito idiota, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo tan sucio? yo confié en ti  
Sakano. En realidad, alguien me encargó matarte, pero te veías tan sabroso que no me pude resistir, y como ya hice de ti lo que quise entonces ya puedo matarte  
Sakuma. ¡Maldito! déjame ir, eres un... imbécil

Unas lágrimas derrama Sakuma mientras Sakano ríe a carcajadas, sarcásticamente le pregunta si quiere saber el nombre de su asesino y con aún más risa dice que se trata de Tatsuha, Sakuma no puede creer lo que oye, Tatsuha lo había mandado matar, era algo terrible que no podía aceptar, diciendo de paso, Sakano le cuenta a Sakuma todo lo que sucedió entre Tatsuha y él desde antes de la muerte de Yuki, pasando por la muerte de Yuki y lo que pasó después, aún riendo Sakano cuenta a Sakuma que Tatsuha se está volviendo loco y esas palabras hacen entender a Sakuma el comportamiento de Tatsuha. Sakano dice a Sakuma que tiene que salir y que lo dejara vivir un par de horas más, y que a su regreso lo hará suyo de nuevo. En el departamento de Shuichi éste se levanta un poco tarde, ya que la noche anterior se había desvelado esperando a Sakuma y como él no había llegado se había ido a dormir muy preocupado, al ir caminando escucha un ruido proveniente del antiguo estudio de Yuki y se acerca dudando un poco, al entrar ve a alguien sentado frente a una laptop escribiendo, se trataba de una persona rubia y alta, alguien a quien Shuichi quería y amaba, era él, aquel por el que había sufrido todo ese tiempo, la persona a quien él más necesitaba en el mundo, Shuichi se acerca a esa persona a la vez que lloraba de felicidad, pero cuanto más se acerca se da cuenta que no se trataba de ese a quien esperaba ver con tanta ansia

Shuichi. ¿Yu..Yuki?  
Tatsuha. Si mi amor, soy yo  
Shuichi. ¡Tatsuha!  
Tatsuha. ¿Tatsuha? no, él no existe, nadie nunca ha sabido de él, soy yo, mi amor, soy Yuki  
_Yuki_. Hermano  
Shuichi. Te teñiste el pelo, te pusiste su ropa, sus lentes... pero no eres Yuki, eres Tatsuha  
Tatsuha. ¡Que soy Yuki! ese tal Tatsuha no existe, jamás existió, solo existimos tu y yo mi amor, solos tu y yo  
Shuichi. ¡Basta Tatsuha! estas asustándome  
Tatsuha. No temas amor, ven a mis brazos  
Shuichi. ¡Aléjate de mí!

Shuichi corre muy asustado y Tatsuha lo persigue repitiendo sin cesar que él es Yuki y que vaya a sus brazos, Shuichi se encierra en su habitación muy asustado, levanta el teléfono y llama a Hiroshi para que lo ayude, sin dudar, Hiroshi sale en camino al departamento de su amigo, Yuki intenta detener a Tatsuha pero no puede, Tatsuha va por un desarmador para abrir la puerta, Yuki los sigue tirando cosas a su paso, por fin podía hacerlo, Tatsuha se asusta pero sigue caminando, Yuki logra cerrar la puerta del cuarto de herramientas y Tatsuha se asusta aún más, se dirige ahora al estudio buscando algo con que abrir la puerta y ve escrito en la laptop "Yo soy Yuki, tu eres Tatsuha", Tatsuha se asusta y comienza a llorar, ahora Yuki escribe "Lo sé todo y debes pagar lo que has hecho", después comienza a escribir muchas veces Yuki, Tatsuha se enfurece y tira la laptop al suelo, poco después se escucha que alguien toca a la puerta, Tatsuha abre muy apurado, se trataba de Sakano acompañado de la hermana de Shuichi, al ver a los dos Tatsuha sonríe, ambos se extrañan del aspecto de Tatsuha y antes que Mariko dijera algo, Sakano le cubre la boca y la avienta al sillón, ella asustada ve a ambos

Mariko. ¿Qué pasa Tatsuha?  
Tatsuha. ¡Yo no soy Tatsuha, soy Yuki!  
Sakano. Loco  
Tatsuha. ¿Me llamaste loco?  
Sakano. No Yuki, no te llamé loco  
Tatsuha. Tú si sabes que soy Yuki, ven, ayúdame, Shuichi se encerró y no quiere salir  
Mariko. ¿Qué le quieres hacer a mi hermano? enfermo  
Sakano. Cállate niña, y no intentes pasarte de lista, ¿comprendes? quédate ahí

Sakano y Tatsuha se dirigen a la puerta del cuarto de Shuichi y comienzan a golpearla, él muy asustado grita que se alejen, Hiroshi iba en camino muy asustado por la forma en que Shuichi le había pedido ayuda. En el departamento de Sakano, Sakuma intenta un desdoblamiento para poder desatarse pero sus intentos son en vano, jamás lo había hecho y además era una práctica muy difícil, entonces se le ocurre llamar a Yuki con su percepción, así que comienza a concentrarse; en el departamento de Shuichi, Yuki intentaba ayudarle a Shuichi aventando cosas a Tatsuha y a Sakano, pero no logra quitarlos de ahí, Sakano comprende que era verdad lo que decía Sakuma y daba por hecho que estaban descubiertos; Yuki siente de golpe el llamado de Sakuma pero no sabe si ir en su ayuda o quedarse para ver si podía ayudar a Shuichi, entonces decide que irá en ayuda de Sakuma y de esa forma él podría ayudar a Shuichi, entonces Yuki se va, no mucho después Hiroshi llama a la puerta, Sakano advierte a Mariko que no haga ningún movimiento, la mete a otra habitación, pide a Tatsuha se esconda y él va a abrir la puerta a Hiroshi, todo estaba tranquilo cuando entra Hiroshi, ni Shuichi ni Mariko hacen ruido, Tatsuha estaba escondido y Sakano pide a Hiroshi que pase, él acepta muy tranquilo pero a la vez alerta porque le parecía muy sospechosa la actitud de Sakano, Hiroshi camina y siente que Sakano va a golpearle por la espalda, entonces le agarra el brazo y él golpea a Sakano tirándolo al suelo, Tatsuha sale de su escondite y pide a Hiroshi que no haga destrozos en su casa, Shuichi escucha mencionar el nombre de Hiroshi en labios de Sakano y pide auxilio a gritos, Hiroshi también grita el nombre de Shuichi e intenta ir con él, Sakano logra agarrarle una pierna y hacerlo caer, Tatsuha se acerca y le da una patada en el estómago, Hiroshi se dobla del dolor y dice nuevamente el nombre de Shuichi. Tatsuha logra abrir la puerta de la habitación y encuentra a Shuichi asustado en un rincón de la habitación, al verlo, Shuichi comienza a llorar y le pide que lo deje en paz, Tatsuha se acerca y lo abraza, Shuichi cree que es mejor si le sigue el juego a Tatsuha y lo llama Yuki

Tatsuha. ¿Ves mi amor? fue fácil  
Shuichi. Tengo miedo Yuki, no sigas ¿sí? vayamos a otro lugar ¿sí?  
Sakano. No hagas caso, te quiere llevar a un manicomio, él no cree que tú eres Yuki  
Tatsuha. Pero si soy Yuki, hace rato me llamó así  
Shuichi. Si mi amor, tú eres Yuki  
Tatsuha. ¿Y me amas?  
Shuichi. Si, si, te amo Yuki  
Tatsuha. Que felicidad

Tatsuha abraza fuertemente a Shuichi y comienza a besarlo, Shuichi muy a su pesar también lo besa, Hiroshi se levanta rápidamente para ayudar a Shuichi pero Sakano se le adelanta disparándole en el brazo izquierdo, al escuchar la detonación, Shuichi y Tatsuha voltean rápidamente y Mariko sale de la habitación donde la habían metido, Shuichi grita a su hermana su nombre y le pide que se vaya porque corre peligro, ella solo se queda inmóvil viendo a Hiroshi tirado en el suelo, Shuichi corre en auxilio de Hiroshi y lo abraza, Tatsuha se enoja de verlos abrazados y pide a Sakano disparar a Hiroshi, Sakano apunta la pistola a Hiroshi y antes de detonarla Mariko corre y le mueve la mano a Sakano, quien rápidamente avienta a Mariko lejos de él y nuevamente apunta hacia Hiroshi, Sakano dispara pero quien cae no es Hiroshi, sino Mariko, quien había alcanzado a interponerse entre Hiroshi y la bala

Hiroshi. ¡¡¡Mariko-chan!  
Shuichi. Her... hermana... ¡Mariko no!  
Sakano. Niña tonta, ahora si no fallaré  
Tatsuha. Cuidado de no matar a mi Shuichi por favor  
Sakano. Descuida, no lo haré

Sakano ríe y apunta su pistola a Shuichi en vez de a Hiroshi, pero antes de disparar la puerta se abre bruscamente, se trataba de Sakuma, Yuki al ver que el arma de Sakano apuntaba a Shuichi, corre y con mucha concentración agarra la pistola y la avienta, Shuichi sonríe y entiende que lo de Yuki era verdad, Sakuma ve mucha sangre en el piso y se asusta, se trataba de la sangre de Hiroshi y Mariko, Sakano rápidamente agarra el cuerpo de Shuichi y se lo lleva amenazándolo con una pistola que cargaba de repuesto en su chaqueta, Sakuma corre pero al ver que Sakano acerca más la pistola a Shuichi se detiene, Tatsuha intenta acercarse para ayudar a Shuichi pero Sakano también lo apunta a él, ninguno de los presentes sabía que hacer para ayudar a Shuichi, Sakuma dice a Yuki una vez que Sakano se ha ido con Shuichi que él es el único que puede ayudar a Shuichi; Tatsuha reacciona y comienza a entender que él no es Yuki, que Shuichi está en peligro, Sakuma pregunta a Tatsuha si se siente bien y él comienza a llorar y aventar las cosas, todos los que veían se dan cuenta que Tatsuha definitivamente ha perdido la cordura

Sakuma. Hiroshi, si te puedes mover, necesitamos llevar a Mariko al hospital  
Hiroshi. Si, ella puede morir, pero la llevaré yo, tú ayuda a Shuichi, se lo llevaron  
Sakuma. ¿No oíste? Yuki se encargará de todo  
Hiroshi. Yuki está muerto  
Sakuma. Si, pero su amor por Shuichi nunca morirá, él está aquí para hacer una última cosa  
Hiroshi. ¿Qué cosa?  
Sakuma. Aún no lo sé, pero confío plenamente en él, vamos, los llevo y me regreso en compañía de la policía

Sakuma toma en brazos el cuerpo lleno de sangre de Mariko y junto con Hiroshi parte al hospital. Sakano aún portaba el cuerpo de Shuichi y lo seguía apuntando con la pistola, Shuichi grita que él es un demente pero Sakano se defiende contando a Shuichi toda la verdad y diciendo que el verdadero demente es Tatsuha, Shuichi comienza a llorar desconsolado al saber la verdad, le dolía aún más la muerte de Yuki sabiendo que era por su culpa, su llanto se convierte en enojo y pide a Sakano que dispare, ya que si él no se hubiese aparecido en las vidas de los hermanos Uesugi, nada de eso estuviese pasando, Sakano se ríe y le da la razón a Shuichi, intenta disparar pero Yuki arrebata la pistola a Sakano, él se enoja y grita a Yuki que en ese mundo él ya no existe y que se vaya de ahí, Yuki comienza a agarrar cosas y las avienta a Sakano, después logra darle un puñetazo en la cara y Sakano suelta a Shuichi, quien corre y agarra la pistola apuntándola hacia él, Yuki rápidamente reacciona y la avienta

Shuichi. ¡Déjame morir Yuki!  
_Yuki_. Idiota  
Shuichi. Por mi culpa estas muerto, déjame por lo menos morir y estar contigo  
_Yuki_. Sé que no puedes oírme pero deseo de todo corazón que vivas y vuelvas a amar  
Shuichi. ¡Yuki, yo te amo!  
Sakano. Ya cállate

Sakano se levanta y toma a Shuichi en sus brazos, el no opone resistencia pero Yuki si intenta ayudarlo, nuevamente golpea a Sakano pero él no suelta a Shuichi, Sakano cuenta a Yuki que él siempre ha estado enamorado de Tohma y que por su culpa nunca estuvieron juntos, entonces Shuichi comprende que realmente la culpa no ha sido suya, sino del demente de Sakano, ya que él también confiesa que Tohma siempre había amado a Yuki, entonces Shuichi agarra el brazo de Sakano y lo muerde, él reacciona pateando a Shuichi, intenta huir corriendo hacia la azotea y Yuki lo sigue, Shuichi también decide ir tras él para atraparlo y llamar a la policía, al ir corriendo ya en la azotea, Sakano se tropieza y cae al borde del edificio, Shuichi logra sujetarle la mano con fuerza

Shuichi. ¡Sakano!... sosténgase bien  
Sakano. ¿Por qué?  
Shuichi. No puedo ver morir a alguien, aún cuando ese alguien haya matado a la persona más importante para mí en el mundo  
Sakano. No seas ridículo, si logras subirme de todos modos intentaré matarte, aprovecha y mátame, ¿no lo deseas?  
Shuichi. Si hago eso, entonces seré una rata inmunda al igual que tú  
Sakano. Entonces súbeme rápido  
Shuichi. Eso intento  
Sakano. Dile a Tohma que lo amo, y que mi amor por él me hizo capaz de matar y matarme

Sakano le da un golpe a Shuichi en la mano para que lo soltara y cae desde el séptimo piso, Shuichi grita su nombre y enojado golpea el suelo, poco después llega Sakuma corriendo y al ver a Shuichi en el suelo sin moverse se acerca, Shuichi voltea y al ver a Sakuma lo abraza con fuerza, Sakuma se sonroja y también abraza a Shuichi, Yuki los observa y sonríe, Sakuma ayuda a Shuichi a levantarse y ambos bajan a donde está todo, la policía se encuentra tomando fotos donde había mucha sangre y un policía se encontraba esposando a Tatsuha, cuando Shuichi ve eso se suelta del lado de Sakuma y se dirige a él

Shuichi. Señor policía, le ruego que no lo aprisione  
Sakuma. ¿Qué? Shuichi, Tatsuha fue cómplice en el asesinato de Yuki  
Shuichi. Eso no es cierto, Sakano me contó todo, Tatsuha no planeó el asesinato de Yuki, él no tuvo más opción que seguir el juego, el no...  
Tatsuha. Basta Shuichi, yo fui tan culpable como Sakano  
Shuichi. No Tatsuha, tu no  
Sakuma. Oficial, creo que en vez de cárcel, Tatsuha debe ser internado en un sanatorio mental  
Policía. Eso solamente puede decidirlo el juez  
_Yuki_. Ryuuichi, antes que se lleven a mi hermano, dile que lo quiero mucho  
Sakuma. Tatsuha... Yuki quiere que sepas que te quiere mucho  
Tatsuha. ¿Yuki?  
_Yuki_. Lo que menos hubiese querido es hacerte daño, si me hubieses tenido la confianza que desde niño me tenías, ten por seguro que mi amor por ti como mi hermano, es mucho mayor que cualquier otro, yo hubiese renunciado a Shuichi por ti  
Sakuma. Yuki quiere que sepas que él jamás hubiese querido hacerte daño y que por eso él hubiese sido capaz de renunciar a Shuichi por ti, porque el amor que te tiene es más grande que cualquier cosa, y lamenta que ya no le tuvieras esa confianza que de niño le tenias  
Tatsuha. Perdóname Yuki  
_Yuki_. Hermano  
Sakuma. Tatsuha, tú fuiste una persona maravillosa, jamás tuviste porque envidiar a Yuki, tú y él son dos personas distintas, cada una con cualidades diferentes, y tú familia jamás te hizo a un lado, pero esa rabia ciega no te dejaba ver las cosas como realmente eran  
Shuichi. Y te contesto la pregunta que hace días me hiciste... si, me habría enamorado de ti de haberte conocido antes, porque eres, o fuiste una gran persona  
Tatsuha. No merezco que me digas esas cosas  
_Yuki_. Dile a Tatsuha... (continúa)  
Sakuma. Yuki quiere contarte algo: El día que murió la madre de ustedes ella pidió a Yuki que la visitara porque le pidió de todo corazón que cuidara mucho de ti, le pidió que cuidara de la única alegría de la casa, y que de todos sus hijos, tú eras al que menos soportaría que la viese tirada en una cama, por eso fuiste al único que no pidió ver  
Tatsuha. Eso no es verdad  
Sakuma. Lo es, tú no has querido ver la realidad, pero así fueron las cosas  
Tatsuha. ¿Todo éste tiempo estuve equivocado? no, no puedo creerlo  
Shuichi. Tatsuha, cálmate, todo estará bien ¿sí? te internarán y te ayudarán  
Tatsuha. Yo no estoy loco Shuichi  
Shuichi. No, no estas loco, solo necesitas ayuda  
Tatsuha. ¡No, todos ustedes quieren hacerme daño!... Jajajajaja, que bueno que te moriste, ¡te pudrirás en el infierno Yuki!

Tatsuha se comienza a reír a carcajadas mientras todos lo miran con susto, Shuichi comienza a llorar y Sakuma lo observa detenidamente y también unas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos, Yuki por su parte solamente voltea a otro lugar, no soportaba ver a su hermano en ese estado, era algo totalmente aterrador, el policía con ayuda de otro se llevan a Tatsuha, ni Shuichi ni Sakuma van tras él, deciden que será mejor avisar a Miaka y que ella se encargue de todo; en el departamento solamente quedan Sakuma y Shuichi, de repente una luz se ve cerca en la ventana y es percibida no solamente por Sakuma, sino también por Shuichi, ambos miran atentos

Sakuma. Shuichi... Yuki tiene que  
Shuichi. Ya lo sé  
Sakuma. ¿Puedes verlo?  
Shuichi. No  
_Yuki_. ¿Y oírme?  
Shuichi. ¿Yuki?... puedo, oírte  
_Yuki_. Necesito que sepas que yo... yo te amo Shuichi  
Shuichi. Yuki... oh Dios... ¿por qué me abandonaste? te necesito Yuki  
_Yuki_. Claro que no, si me necesitaras no lo hubieses hecho tan bien solo  
Shuichi. Por favor, no me dejes  
_Yuki_. Tengo que hacerlo, y quiero que tengas muy presente que te amé como a nada en éste mundo, y aunque jamás lo dije, tú ya sabes que te amé ¿cierto?  
Shuichi. Si Yuki, yo siempre lo supe, y también te amo, me harás mucha falta  
_Yuki_. Shu, quiero que te vuelvas a enamorar, lo más importante para mí es que seas feliz  
Shuichi. ¿Y crees que yo podré volver a amar a alguien?.. siempre te amaré a ti  
_Yuki_. A tú lado tienes a alguien que te ama con la misma intensidad que yo te amé, y fue capaz siempre de sacrificar su felicidad por la tuya... Ryuuichi, cuida mucho de Shuichi  
Sakuma. No necesitas pedírmelo Yuki  
Shuichi. ¿Sakuma-san?  
_Yuki_. Muchas gracias por todo, y adiós  
Shuichi. Adiós mi amor

Yuki camina hacia la luz y se va, Shuichi lloraba cada vez más cuando aquella luz iba desapareciendo y Sakuma se acerca para abrazarlo. Ese mismo día Shuichi llama a Miaka y le cuenta todo, desde que Tatsuha se involucró con Sakano y la muerte de Yuki hasta el día en que se llevaron a Tatsuha a una clínica de rehabilitación mental, Miaka apenas si podía creerlo, aquella historia era increíble y al día siguiente ella regresaba a Japón, al llegar a su casa se encuentra con Tohma y sus maletas al pie de la casa

Miaka. ¿Adónde vas?  
Tohma. ¿No lo sabes? lo de Tatsuha, lo de Sakano  
Miaka. Lo sé todo, y admito que me duele mucho lo que hiciste, ¿cómo pudiste engañarme así?... pero te amo Tohma, y soy capaz de perdonarte tu infidelidad  
Tohma. Pero yo no soy capaz de perdonarme por la muerte de Yuki  
Miaka. Tú no tuviste la culpa  
Tohma. Claro que sí... yo tuve la culpa desde el principio, desde que estudiábamos Sakano y yo en la Universidad, yo ocasioné que él se obsesionara conmigo y jamás le puse las cosas en claro  
Miaka. Pero si te vas ¿qué haré sin ti? te amo Tohma  
Tohma. Y yo te amo a ti, por eso mismo, debo irme y dejarte libre  
Miaka. No Tohma  
Tohma. Además, tú sabes que yo siempre amé a Yuki ¿cómo podías vivir con algo así?  
Miaka. Tú ibas a Osaka para verlo a él, lo sé, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti  
Tohma. Y yo tampoco pensé enamorarme también de ti  
Miaka. Me duele, pero sé que te casaste conmigo por él  
Tohma. Eso no es verdad, yo te pedí que te casaras conmigo porque te amo  
Miaka. ¿Entonces porque, porque te vas?  
Tohma. Lo siento Miaka, hay heridas que nunca cierran  
Miaka. Tohma... no me dejes  
Tohma. Adiós Miaka  
Miaka. ¡Tohma vuelve... no te vayas por favor!

Tohma con lágrimas en los ojos no voltea atrás y se va, Miaka comienza a llorar desconsoladamente pero ya sin ningún intento por detenerlo. Tatsuha había sido internado en aquella clínica y había vuelto a creerse Yuki, agarraba todas las tardes un cojín y simulaba que escribía novelas, además, tenía un retrato de Shuichi muy cerca de él, Miaka lo visitaba una vez por semana y se hacía cargo de todo, Shuichi no había ido a visitarlo ningún día, le dolía verlo en ese estado y además le tenía una clase de resentimiento por todo lo había pasado; Mariko se encontraba en rehabilitación ya que el balazo que había recibido le había dañado ambas piernas, Hiroshi la visitaba siempre y ayudaba en su rehabilitación, ya que él le estaba muy agradecido por lo que había hecho, y por su parte, Ayaka ya esperaba aquel hijo que tanto deseaban y habían decidido que Mariko sería buena madrina. La misma semana del incidente Sakuma había regresado a Estados Unidos para la promoción de su nuevo disco, el día en que se había despedido de Shuichi ninguno de los dos habló sobre aquello que Yuki había dicho antes de marcharse, y tanto Shuichi como Sakuma sabían que había querido decir Yuki, Shuichi había descubierto los sentimientos de Sakuma por él, pero Sakuma no mencionó nada, a pesar que sabía muy bien que Shuichi sabía de sus sentimientos, la despedida había sido algo extraña, solamente se dieron las manos y Sakuma tomó el primer avión

Un año después, Shuichi se había cambiado a un departamento más pequeño, había superado totalmente la muerte de Yuki, y por el departamento aún guardaba retratos de él y Yuki, además, tenía uno en la sala donde estaban Yuki, Tatsuha y él. Shuichi acababa de terminar con la limpieza del departamento y estaba exhausto, así que se retira a su recámara y se acuesta en la cama, mira por unos segundos el techo y después voltea a la cómoda, ahí, se encontraba un disco de Sakuma, Shuichi sonríe y se levanta de la cama, agarra el disco y lo pone en la consola, minutos después alguien llama a la puerta, Shuichi deja el disco tocando y va a abrir

Hiroshi. ¿Se puede?  
Shuichi. Hiro, claro que si, pásate  
Hiroshi. ¿Escuchando a Sakuma?  
Shuichi. Si, es su nuevo disco, lo compré en cuanto llegó a Japón  
Hiroshi. Me huele a rosas  
Shuichi. ¿Rosas?  
Hiroshi. ¿O eran mariposas?  
Shuichi. Ay Hiro, nada de eso, Sakuma-san canta muy bien  
Hiroshi. Si bueno, vengo de con tu hermana, te manda saludos  
Shuichi. Ustedes se han hecho muy amigos  
Hiroshi. Le debo mi vida a Mariko  
Shuichi. Sabes que le gustas ¿verdad?  
Hiroshi. Si, pero ella y Ayaka se llevan muy bien... ¿por qué pones esa cara?  
Shuichi. Tatsuha también se llevaba excelente con Yuki, y ya ves  
Hiroshi. ¿Tratas de decir que tú hermana se puede hacer como Tatsuha?  
Shuichi. Olvídalo, Mariko sería incapaz, mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo está el pequeño Hiroshi?  
Hiroshi. Tan guapo como su padre  
Shuichi. Uy, pobre bebé  
Hiroshi. "yeme  
Shuichi. Jajajajaja, te invito un café

Shuichi y Hiroshi van a la cocina y en eso, suena el teléfono celular de Shuichi, se trataba de Sakuma que acababa de llegar a Japón, Shuichi rápidamente se ofrece para ir por él al aeropuerto, ya que Sakuma no conocía el nuevo departamento de Shuichi, Hiroshi mejor se despide y deja que Shuichi vaya solo

Shuichi. ¡Sakuma-san! aquí estoy  
Sakuma. No te veía Shuichi-chan ¿cómo estas?  
Shuichi. Muy bien, ¿nos vamos?  
Sakuma. Espera, es que no vine solo  
Shuichi. Ah... comprendo  
Sakuma. Shuichi, no te imagines mal, es alguien a quien conoces y estimas  
Shuichi. ¿Qué?  
Sakuma. …sta mujer, ¿por qué tardan tanto en el baño las mujeres?  
Shuichi. No sé, ¿de quién hablas?  
Noriko. ¡Ryuuichi! pensé que te habías ido sin mí... ¡Shuichi!  
Shuichi. Hola, que sorpresa verte, y que gusto también  
Noriko. Pero ve nomás como has crecido  
Shuichi. No he crecido ni un centímetro  
Noriko. ¿A no? es que hace dos años que no nos veíamos  
Shuichi. ¿Vienes a casa con nosotros?  
Noriko. Le hablé a una prima y me quedaré con ella  
Shuichi. Que lástima, pero tienes que ir a visitarme  
Noriko. Claro... oye Shuichi, lamento lo de Yuki, en Alemania no me enteré de nada y Ryuuichi me platicó todo apenas ayer  
Shuichi. Si bueno, la muerte de Yuki es algo que todos lamentamos, gracias  
Noriko. Bien, ya me tengo que ir muchachos, mi prima me está esperando, adiós Shuichi, me dio mucho gusto verte, y Ryuuichi... ponte las pilas ¿eh?  
Sakuma. Si, está bien  
Noriko. Adiós  
Shuichi. ¿Ponerte las pilas?  
Sakuma. No le hagas caso  
Shuichi. Sakuma-san, creo que tenemos una plática pendiente  
Sakuma. ¿De verdad? vámonos entonces y platicamos en tu departamento

Sakuma sonreía todo el tiempo y disimulaba que no sabía de que quería hablar Shuichi con él, ambos llegan al departamento y cuando cierra Shuichi la puerta lo primero que hace es darle un fuerte abrazo a Sakuma, él se sorprende pero sonríe y lo abraza también, Shuichi lo suelta poco a poco

Shuichi. Perdón, es que en el aeropuerto tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso  
Sakuma. No te preocupes  
Shuichi. Sakuma-san, compré tu nuevo disco, es genial, pero el estilo es muy distinto al de los demás discos, las canciones son en su mayoría baladas  
Sakuma. En ésta ocasión yo las escribí todas, si lees la letra te darás cuenta que...  
Shuichi. Tienen un corte muy parecido, las letras son de amor ¿verdad? Sakuma-san ¿tú las escribiste especialmente para alguien?  
Sakuma. Sí Shuichi  
Shuichi. ¿Y ese alguien es la persona a quien amas?  
Sakuma. Desde hace tanto tiempo  
Shuichi. ¿Tanto tiempo?  
Sakuma. Si, amo a esa persona desde el momento que vi sus ojos y oí su hermosa voz  
Shuichi. Sakuma-san, ¿y esa persona te corresponde?  
Sakuma. Vine a Japón para descubrirlo  
Shuichi. ¿Y lo vas a preguntar?  
Sakuma. Sabes quien es ¿verdad?  
Shuichi. Lo sé, pero esa persona tiene miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos, volver a enamorarse es su gran Odisea  
Sakuma. ¿Sabes? amo tanto a esa persona que soy capaz de seguir esperando  
Shuichi. ¿Tanto es tú amor?  
Sakuma. Tanto es que me conformo con verle y estar a su lado unos momentos, aunque no me ame o sienta algo por mí, porque la felicidad de esa persona es para mí lo más importante en la vida  
Shuichi. Sakuma-san... yo te quiero mucho, especialmente en éste último año te he tomado un gran cariño, quiero que sepas, que me dio mucho gusto cuando Hiroshi me dijo que le olía a mariposas cuando yo hablé de ti, y eso me dio mucho gusto, no pensé que volviese algún día a sentir tanta emoción de hablar o ver a alguien  
Sakuma. ¿Entonces... cuál es tu respuesta?  
Shuichi. Yo también quiero estar a tú lado Sakuma-san  
Sakuma. ¿Aunque no me ames?

Shuichi se acerca a Sakuma y acaricia su rostro con su mano derecha, Sakuma agarra su mano y la besa, a Shuichi se le humedecen los ojos y toma el rostro de Sakuma con ambas manos y lo besa ligeramente

Shuichi. Saku... Ryuuichi, eres guapo, lindo y me amas, ¿qué más puedo pedir? te quiero mucho y para amarte solo hay un pequeño salto, yo quiero hacerlo contigo ¿entiendes? ayúdame a saltar ese abismo de tiempo que nos separa  
Sakuma. Shuichi...  
Shuichi. Ryuuichi, ¿te quedarías en Japón por mí? ¿te quedarías a mi lado?  
Sakuma. Shuichi, no tienes que pedírmelo, te amo y eso es lo que más deseo  
Shuichi. Ryuuichi, gracias  
Sakuma. Cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Yuki de cuidar mucho de ti  
Shuichi. …l hubiese querido esto ¿verdad?

Shuichi nuevamente abraza a Sakuma y lo besa, Sakuma baja sus manos hasta la cintura de Shuichi y también lo besa; por fin, después de tanto tiempo el amor de Sakuma era un sueño hecho realidad, y Shuichi se había permitido volver a enamorarse después de ese año tan largo que vivió en la espera de una pequeña luz que iluminase nuevamente su vida, tal como cuando Yuki existía, y él por su parte, desde el cielo sonreía al ver a Shuichi nuevamente sonreír con aquella nueva luz que existía en su vida, Sakuma.

Espero que les haya gustado éste fic, es la primera vez que escribo uno con personajes de Gravitation, y obviamente no sigue la misma trama de la serie ni de la película de la cual saqué el nombre, ya saben de cual habló ¿verdad? si, la protagonizada por Demi Moore, y Whoopi Goldberg, que por cierto es de mis películas favoritas, estaré esperando sus siempre amables críticas

Muchas gracias a **Lucy Kuznetzov Sakuma, Roxas y Yummy** por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, lamento la demora y espero que les haya gustado el final de éste loco fic, muchas, muchas gracias por leer, espero que estén bien, bye


End file.
